


sugar (pour some on me)

by gingersnapdragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Adult/Teenager relationship, Breeding Kink, First Times, Intersex Character, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Unsafe Sex, cross-dressing, dubious reproductive science, fiction is fantasy is not real life, sexually aggressive minor, unapologetic kink fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersnapdragon/pseuds/gingersnapdragon
Summary: Teenager gets his way with the older family friend he's got a crush on. Everything turns out all right in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty, dirty kink fic. It's what it says on the label. If fictional portrayals of a consensual sexual relationship between an adult and a teenager bother, disturb, or trigger you, or if you have trouble distinguishing fiction from reality, please do not read this for your own health and safety.

When Kade was nine years old, his parents had taken him to the doctor and left him alone in the exam room. The doctor had come in with a file folder in one hand and an educational poster in the other.

“What do you know about where babies come from?” the doctor had asked gently, and had seemed surprised and pleased when Kade gave her an abbreviated scientific explanation.

“I read the encyclopedia when I’m bored,” he’d confessed, and she’d shaken her head.

“Well, it’s good that you’re so knowledgeable. That will make this a little easier.”

Kade had sat up straight in his chair, hands tight in his lap. “This?”

“You’re reaching adolescence, and while most of your body is male, we found that you have what appears to be an intact uterus and ovaries. We aren’t sure how this will develop as you go through puberty. If you were a girl, we would be preparing you for menstruation and talking about sexual activity carrying the possibility of pregnancy.” She’d hesitated, flipping open his chart and then closing it again, like a nervous tic. Kade got the impression she’d already studied the thing front to back. “It isn’t unheard of for people to have mixed organs. Some people never know about theirs. But if yours starts menstruating, we may need to make some decisions about how to handle that. Do you understand?”

Kade had had a million questions, and he’d asked the doctor most of them that day. Frustratingly, her answer to most of them had been _“Wait and see.”_

“You’re a very unusual case,” she’d admitted. “And everyone is different, so we aren’t sure what to expect from your body. We’re going to keep a close eye on you.”

But then his parents had moved them to a new town, and his new doctor hadn’t seemed comfortable talking about it.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” the man had said. “It’s not like you’re going to get pregnant.”

And so, at twelve years of age, with new feelings beginning to blossom and the slow arrival of sexual maturity, Kade was left wondering what had become of his extra organs. Presumably, from his new doctor’s dismissal, nothing at all had happened. That had been a possibility his first doctor had mentioned: _“Maybe nothing. They might just be duds and you’ll never have to worry about it.”_

He didn’t know what it said about him that he was a little disappointed.

But it was definitely a plus for his parents, who were climbing the ladder of local politics and didn’t need their youngest child to be a freak of nature. Kade was mostly bored with his parents’ political ambitions, especially when they threw parties for the people they were trying desperately to ingratiate themselves to, but the bright spot of his life was when one of the state senators, Tallin Matheson, would accept their invitation.

He wasn’t as desperate for adulation as most of the other people at the parties, and more than once Kade had found him taking a breather in a dark corner of the patio, sneaking a cigarette or just checking his phone.

“Sorry,” Tallin had said with an embarrassed smile the first time Kade had found him there, looking for a hiding spot himself. He’d waved the cigarette in his hand. “I’m trying to quit, but…”

Kade had shrugged. “I don’t mind,” he’d said. “But this is the only hiding place my parents don’t know about. Do you mind if I sit with you?”

Tallin had scooted over to the side, and Kade had climbed onto the low brick wall beside him. Tallin had moved his cigarette to his other hand, and Kade had noticed that he was careful to exhale smoke _away_ from Kade.

“What’s your favorite subject in school?” Tallin had asked, clearly aiming for an age-appropriate conversation starter.

“Independent study,” Kade had said without hesitation. “I love being able to read what I want without someone trying to tell me how I should interpret it.”

Tallin had seemed surprised, and that had started a lively conversation on literature and poetry and philosophy that had lasted well beyond Tallin’s cigarette and on until Kade had heard his parents calling for him.

It had become a little bit of a tradition between them. Whenever Tallin’s schedule allowed him to accept an invitation to the Caslinn house, whether for a party or for an intimate dinner with a few friends, Tallin would make a point of seeking Kade out to ask what he’d read lately or to lend him a book.

His parents were thrilled that they could count the state senator as a personal friend, and Kade _lived_ for seeing him at the door when he was letting in the guests.

“Is Senator Matheson coming?” he would ask whenever his parents started making noises about a new social activity, and Bruce Caslinn would pat him on the shoulder, beaming, proud that Kade was taking such an interest in local politics.

Kade was thirteen and a half the first time Senator Matheson hugged him. Just a casual arm around his shoulder as they sat side-by-side on their secret wall at the Caslinn’s midsummer party, but Kade’s young, adolescent body had set off fireworks from his toes all the way up to his reddening ears, and he’d hoped desperately that his slacks were loose enough and his cock small enough that Tallin couldn’t see how quickly he’d reacted to such an innocent touch.

“You’ll be in high school before we know it,” Tallin had said fondly. “You’re growing up into a fine young man, Kade. I’m proud to know you.”

Kade had blushed all over and he’d had to fight to keep from reaching for his crotch, self-conscious and wanting to hide his reaction.

“I’m p-proud to know you too, Senator Matheson,” he’d said.

“Please.” Tallin’s hand had tightened on his shoulder, his thumb rubbing the skin just shy of Kade’s sleeve. “I think we’re good enough friends by now you can call me Tali.”

“Okay.” Kade had wet his lips and looked up at Tallin’s face shyly, through his eyelashes. “…Tali.”

There’d been something in Tallin’s eyes then, a quick breath through his parted lips, and his fingers had twitched on Kade’s shoulder, almost too light to feel it. He’d let go of Kade after that, quickly but reluctantly, his hand hovering near Kade’s arm for another moment before he’d patted the boy on the back and then finished his cigarette. But he hadn’t moved away, and he hadn’t said anything to dismiss the buzzing tension between them, and late that night, Kade ejaculated for the first time onto his own fingers, his lips soundlessly forming Tali’s name.

If Kade had worried that their unexpected moment of tension might make Tallin shy away from him, he shouldn’t have. The man still found the time to talk to him whenever they were at the same social events, and when it was possible, he’d invite Kade to sit with him. He even started offering to take Kade to events he was attending – the local team’s baseball game, the ceremonial opening of a new bridge, an afternoon reading to children at the local library.

And in the backseat of the car, the darkened window closed between them and Tallin’s driver, he would put an arm around Kade’s shoulder or pat his knee and thank him for his help, thank him for attending. They were innocent touches, but the look in Tallin’s eyes was far from casual. Kade felt… _courted_. And every night, his fantasies got more vivid, more specific, and his body burned for something more than his own substitute touch. On Kade’s fourteenth birthday, Tallin was out of town, but a package arrived in the mail addressed to him, and inside was a hardcover copy of _Leaves of Grass_. Inside the front cover, in Tallin’s scratchy handwriting, was scrawled: _To Kade, my very special friend. Happy birthday._

It’s about a month later, while his parents are out on someone’s yacht and Kade is taking advantage of the quiet house to wear the clothes he finds comfortable and read whatever he wants, that the doorbell rings. He peers through the peephole cautiously, his stomach exploding into butterflies when he recognizes Senator Matheson, wearing a suit and tie, two silver strands glinting in the dark hair at his temple. He swings the door wide open without a second thought, and Tallin’s smile at seeing him is almost enough to melt him on the spot.

“If you’re here to see my parents, they aren’t home,” Kade blurts immediately, and Tallin looks confused for a moment.

“I’m – I’m so sorry,” he says. “I must have gotten my days mixed up.”

“Do you…” Kade takes a deep breath. “Do you want to come in anyway? I could fix you something to drink. And – I’ve been reading the book you gave me.” He bites his lip, eager, nervous, and Tallin slowly nods.

“I suppose I could come in for a while.”

The thrill that goes through Kade could not have been described even by his favorite poets, he’s sure. He opens the door wider to allow Tallin inside, and his stomach flips as he turns the lock behind him.

“What would you like to drink?” he asks politely, hands primly folded in front of him to keep from tugging at the hem of his – oh God, he’s still wearing his sundress. But Tallin hasn’t said anything, hasn’t even seemed to notice, so maybe it looks like shorts. Maybe it isn’t a big deal.

“Oh, um.” Tallin seems to shake himself out of thought, smiling up at Kade. “Anything’s fine. Water, honestly.” He pauses, wetting his lips, and waits until Kade’s in the kitchen to say, “You said you’d been reading _Leaves of Grass_?”

“Yes, and thank you for giving it to me,” Kade calls back, bending into the refrigerator to retrieve two bottles of water. “I’ve read it through a few times now, but I feel like every time I re-read one of the poems, I notice something new.”

Tallin sinks onto the couch when Kade hands him the water, twisting the top off and taking a deep swallow. Kade watches his throat work, fascinated, and tugs nervously at the hem of his blue skirt as he sips at his own water.

When Tallin puts the bottle down, it’s nearly half empty, and Kade tilts his own bottle up when he catches Tallin’s eyes lingering on his bare knees.

“Are you… Is that a dress you’re wearing?” Tallin asks, and Kade can hear how careful his tone is, like when he was trying to talk about delicate subjects to mixed audiences.

“It… Yes,” Kade answers, nervous. Does Tallin hate it? “I like wearing skirts, but my parents aren’t too keen on it, so I usually only wear them if I’m home alone.” He swallows. “I didn’t think to change when I saw you at the door. I just…opened it.”

“I’m glad you didn’t change,” Tali says roughly, surprising Kade. “I’m glad you’re comfortable with me.” He glances at Kade’s legs again, lips parted on a breath as he hesitates. “And it looks very good on you.”

A slow smile spreads across Kade’s mouth, and he glances up at Tali through his eyelashes. “Thank you,” he murmurs quietly. “You look very handsome today too.”

“Kade…” There is a little bit of a warning in Tali’s voice, something regretful, and Kade interrupts before Tallin can tell him he shouldn’t be noticing things like that.

“It’s really soft fabric, too,” Kade says quickly. “Here. Touch it and see.” He holds the hem of his skirt away from his leg so Tallin might feel safer touching the fabric, and he’s gratified to see how Tallin’s fingers tremble as he reaches out to obey.

“It’s very soft,” Tali agrees, and Kade lets the dress rest against his thigh again, watching as Tallin accepts the implicit invitation, his palm smoothing over the dress first and then down over the bare skin of Kade’s knee.

Kade can’t hold back the little whimper in his throat, and Tali twitches back from him, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t—”

“It’s all right,” Kade rushes to assure him, breathless. “I… I like it when you touch me.”

Tali’s hand rests lightly on Kade’s thigh again as they search each other’s eyes. “You do?” he asks, thumb rubbing over the inside of Kade’s knee, wrinkling up the fabric.

“Yes.” Kade’s voice is barely over a whisper. “I think about it almost every night when I go to bed, how it might feel to have your hands on me.”

“Kade, that’s…hardly appropriate,” Tallin says, but he doesn’t stop touching Kade’s leg, his thumb still rubbing the inside of Kade’s knee, up under the hem of his skirt now. “I’m nearly your father’s age.”

“Do you think it’s…bad for me to have these thoughts?” Kade asks quietly, banking on Tallin’s fondness for him to absolve him of any wrongdoing.

“No, no of course not,” Tali says quickly, just as Kade hoped he would. “It’s perfectly natural, especially at your age, to – to  have thoughts, and… and feelings…”

“Do you think I’m ugly?” Kade prompts. “I’m not attractive to you?”

“No, that…” Tali clears his throat, his hand sliding just a little farther up Kade’s leg. The skirt hides almost all his fingers now, draping down toward his wrist, and Kade can feel the swelling starting between his own legs. “That isn’t it at all. You’re… You’re a very attractive young man, and… But Kade, it isn’t _appropriate_ for me to – to act on any of this. Your parents…”

“My parents aren’t home, and won’t be until late tonight,” Kade assures him. “And they trust you with me. They’re thrilled that we’ve become friends. Not a week goes by that Bruce doesn’t mention how glad he is that you’ve taken me under your wing.”

“And I don’t want to betray that trust,” Tali insists, even while his palm skates up the outside of Kade’s thigh, the hem of the skirt catching on his wristwatch.

“You wouldn’t be,” Kade rationalizes. “You wouldn’t be hurting me or doing anything bad. And besides, it’s not like I’m going to tell them.” He shifts slightly toward Tallin, reaching out for him for the first time, his fingers landing shyly on Tallin’s elbow. “I haven’t told them about anything else, so there’s no reason to tell them about this. They don’t know that every orgasm I’ve had since I met you has been because I was thinking about you, or the way you close the window in the car when we’re together so you can touch me without anyone judging us.”

Tali turns red, sputters, but Kade interrupts.

“It’s one of my favorite things about going places with you. I look forward to it the whole time, knowing that on the way home, you’re going to close the window and put your arm around me or put your hand on my knee.” He glances down at Tali’s hand on his leg and then back up at Tali’s face. “I live for it,” he murmurs, like he’s confessing a secret.

“Kade…”

“Please, Tali,” Kade says, playing the best card he has in his hand: Tali’s name.

Tali lets out a shaky breath, and Kade knows he’s got him. “What… What do you want?” he asks in a quiet, cracking voice.

“Right now,” Kade murmurs, leaning into his space, “I’d really like you to be my first kiss.”

“Oh,” Tali says, like Kade punched the air right out of him, and he drags his hand across his mouth. For just a moment, Kade thinks he’s going to get up and leave, but instead he leans in carefully, the hand not on Kade’s leg cupping his jaw before sliding around to the back of his neck.

“Are you sure you want this? With me?” he whispers, and Kade nods just before Tallin’s mouth touches his, soft and tentative. Kade purses his lips, trying to kiss back, and then gasps when Tali’s tongue brushes his lower lip.

It’s a surprising feeling, but not nearly as surprising as when Tali takes advantage of his breath-parted lips to slip his tongue inside Kade’s mouth. _It’s wet,_ is the first thing Kade thinks, but it’s thrilling, and Kade opens his mouth wider, tilts his head back, and follows his instincts, sucking on Tallin’s tongue, hand on Tali’s arm sliding up to his shoulder, his neck, bending his knee up higher to get his leg across Tali’s thigh.

It’s all he can do not to just claw his way into Tallin’s lap, but he’s still preoccupied with the feeling of Tali _kissing_ him, and not just any kiss, but the kind of kiss one adult gives another when he _wants_ something.

And oh, oh Kade wants. He wants everything, but right now he’ll settle for Tali’s hand moving farther up his thigh—and that’s exactly what he gets. The wet, sucking sounds of their intense kissing make a thrill squirm through Kade’s stomach, make his hips twitch, his little cock painfully hard under his skirt.

Tali’s hand stops moving, so Kade reaches down to find his arm, pushes his hand higher on Kade’s thigh. Tali makes a needy sound into Kade’s mouth, angling his head to get the kiss so deep it almost hurts Kade’s lips, his tongue wrapped around Kade’s as his hand spreads out over Kade’s ass cheek.

Tali pulls back, a dazed, hungry look in his eyes. “Are you sure you want this?” he asks again, and Kade nods desperately.

“Please,” he gasps. “Please, I think about you all the time.”

Tallin groans, smothering a kiss in the side of Kade’s neck. “God, that’s – that’s amazing to hear,” he murmurs, pushing Kade’s skirt up and curling his fingers in the waistband of Kade’s underwear to peel it down. “Because… I think about you all the time, too.”

Kade shivers, reaches down to help push his underwear off his legs, letting his hands drift over Tallin’s fingers on the way.

“Have you ever been with anyone else before?” Tallin asks softly, seriously, and Kade shakes his head.

“I’ve used my hand,” Kade admits, blushing, “but I was always thinking of you when I did it.”

Tallin’s eyes flutter closed on a soft groan, and he wets his lips. “All right,” he says, almost breathless. “Since it’s your first time, I’m just… I think you should ease into it, savor all the new experiences.” He rubs his palms over both of Kade’s thighs, pushing the skirt up to Kade’s hips. “So I’m going to use my mouth on you, all right? And I want you to tell me if you want something to change or to stop.”

Kade nods eagerly, pushing himself up on the couch cushions so he can see better when Tallin bends his head over Kade’s lap, silky black hair catching the soft winter light from the back windows.

The first touch of Tallin’s mouth against his cock is unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Even when he’d used lotion, even when he’d licked his palm to get it wet, his hand has never felt like this: warm and soft and slick, molding around his penis, tongue pressing along all his over-sensitive skin.

He bites his lip, his head tilting back sharply without even meaning to, as a shudder works through him from shoulders to hips. Tallin looks up at him, pulls back for a minute.

“Are you all right?” he asks, and Kade nods, his voice stuck in his chest, his breath so shallow he feels light-headed. “You’re okay with this?”

“Please,” Kade whispers, reaching down for him blindly, clumsily. “Please, it feels so good –”

“My God, you’re beautiful,” Tali whispers, thumbs pressing against the inside of Kade’s thighs, pushing his legs farther apart. “Absolutely stunning.”

Kade blushes, thrilling at the praise, at the way Tali is handling his body with no trace of reluctance or shyness now. When Tali bends his head back over Kade’s lap, Kade catches his breath, his hips twitching reflexively, eagerly. Tali chuckles, a warm sound, and then he’s sucking Kade’s testicles into his mouth, one by one, rolling them on his tongue, and Kade almost falls apart. It’s an entirely new feeling, and he didn’t expect it to be _that good_.

Tali pulls off with a wet smack and an evil grin, his lips shining in the soft light, and then takes advantage of the small size of Kade’s cock to fit the entire thing in his mouth, tip to root, down to his balls.

Kade can’t help a strangled cry, barely registers the pressure of Tali’s hands as the man pins his hips down to keep him from bucking too hard. Suddenly there’s a finger at his mouth, and he opens his lips on instinct, sucking when Tali slips two fingers in over his tongue. It feels good to have something to press his tongue against, a reaction to the wild pleasure Tallin is wreaking on his cock, but then the fingers are gone and he’s gasping for air again.

Tallin releases his cock, and Kade shudders at the touch of cool air on his wet skin, his erection twitching helplessly as he stares down at Tali in confusion.

“I’m going to touch you here now,” Tali says, something dark and hungry in his voice, and then there’s a brush of sensation across Kade’s ass, between his cheeks. Heat flares through him, immediate and all-consuming. He’s familiar enough with the discussions around sex to know what Tali means, but he’s never touched himself there while he’s masturbating. It’s truly virgin territory. “I’m going to go slow and be gentle, so it shouldn’t hurt. Tell me if something feels wrong or you want to stop.”

Kade bites his lip and nods. He knows that unless it’s truly agonizing, he’ll probably never tell Tallin to stop – not now, not when Kade is sprawled on the living room sofa with the object of his desire kneeling between his knees, telling him he’s stunning and looking at him with unbridled lust.

The first bit of pressure is odd, but Kade relaxes – “Breathe,” Tali coaxes him gently – and then he feels Tallin’s wet finger slip inside him, slow and gentle, just like he promised. It feels…strange. Not bad, but not worth the fuss, he thinks. It must feel better for whoever’s doing the fucking; it must feel good to have your cock inside like this. And it’s not a bad feeling, so Kade thinks he’d be perfectly happy to let Tallin have that pleasure. It would make him feel good to know Tali was getting off by fucking him like this.

But then Tali’s finger shifts inside him, curling forward, moving around gently like he’s hunting something – and it goes from strange to weird to –

“Oh my GOD, what was that?” Kade gasps, his hips twisting and his cock jumping hard against his hip.

“Feels good?” Tali asks, grinning like he knows already.

Kade can barely do more than nod, and then Tali does it again, his fingertip rubbing slow circles over that spot inside that’s making Kade see stars. A clear fluid starts to leak from the tip of his cock, but he knows he’s not cumming yet, even though he feels like his whole body is plugged into an electrical socket.

“Goddamn,” Tali breathes, watching him. “You’re so fucking beautiful. I just…” And with that he leans forward again and wraps his mouth around Kade’s cock at the same time the finger inside him disappears for a moment… only to come back with a second one.

Kade groans, thighs shaking, and grabs onto Tali’s head. He feels so _full_ , the two fingers inside stretching him, moving like they’re going to push his orgasm right out of him, a gentle, slow thrust that feels like he’s being fucked into next week. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt, and he’s so focused on it he doesn’t even realize he’s about to cum until he’s already spurting into Tallin’s mouth, his cock throbbing harder than it ever has before. It feels like it goes on forever, and Tali doesn’t seem to mind, closing his eyes and humming as he keeps sucking, swallowing Kade’s cum like it was what he wanted all along.

When the orgasm is done, Kade gasps out, “Stop, please,” and Tali pulls back immediately.

“Are you all right?” he asks, the fingers inside Kade stilling.

Kade nods, sweating, breathless. “It’s just…sensitive,” he explains, and Tali smiles. There’s a little drop of white right at the corner of his lips, and Kade almost comes again just at the thought that it’s _his_ , that Tali has _his cum_ on his mouth. Tallin leans over to kiss him, and Kade wraps his arms around Tallin’s neck, pulling him down, kissing him like he’s starving. Tali pulls his fingers out of Kade’s body, wiping them on the hem of his skirt, and lets Kade drag him down to the couch.

Kade keeps kissing him, hungry, clumsy, pawing at him. Tallin laughs into the kiss, sounding delighted, and Kade breaks the kiss breathlessly to stare up at him.

“Oh my God,” he says, awed. “That was amazing.”

Tallin grins down at him, stroking his hair back from his face. “You were wonderful,” Tallin assures him fondly. “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Kade flushes, pleased by the praise, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, shivering in the aftershocks of intense pleasure. He sees the moment when Tallin starts to withdraw, guilt creeping into his expression, and he leans up to kiss him quickly, hoping to distract him.

“I – Please,” he whispers. “Promise me we can do that again.”

“Kade…” Tallin says, reluctant. “We probably shouldn’t have done it the first time. You’re so young…”

“You didn’t take advantage of me,” Kade says, quickly and firmly. “I knew what I wanted. You took care of me. You were gentle.” He smiles, color rushing to his face at the memory, and softens under Tallin’s weight. “You were amazing. I’ve never felt that good before, no matter what I did with my hands.”

Tali sighs, pecks a fond kiss above his eyebrow. “I suppose there’s no point in arguing with you. What’s done is done.” He cracks a small smile. “And… Yes, I enjoyed it, as well.”

Kade grins, relaxing, his hands spread out over Tallin’s shoulders. “Well, I want you to know that I don’t regret a moment of it, and if you ever want to do it again, I’d be more than happy.”

Tallin raises an eyebrow, but he seems more at ease than he did a moment ago. “We’ll see,” he says, but he presses a soft kiss to Kade’s lips.

Slowly, they move apart, and Kade puts himself back together, pulling his underwear back up his legs and smoothing his skirt down over his thighs. Tallin only has to straighten his coat, his tie, tuck his shirt back in. They sit side by side again, almost like nothing happened between them, and Tali sips at his bottle of water.

Kade is almost jittery, only the slowly throbbing echo of pleasure in his hips a testament to what came before.

After a moment, he says, “Would you – would you mind if I got the book? And we read a bit together?”

Tali looks at him, and there’s something like admiration in his face, like he’s re-evaluating Kade. “That would be delightful,” he says sincerely, and Kade beams. He forces himself not to bounce up, but to act more maturely, to prove to Tallin that he was ready for this and that it would be good to do it again.

He brings the book back, sits closer to Tali when he sits down, and offers him the book. Tali takes it from him and hesitates only briefly before he lifts his elbow, inviting Kade under his arm, against his side. Kade silently thrills as he scoots closer, pressing gently against Tali’s side, warm as Tali’s arm comes down around him.

Snuggled close together, Kade drifts, listening to the sound of Tallin’s heartbeat and the timbre of his voice without paying much attention to the words, contentment simmering in him with such a force he feels like he’s not big enough to contain it.

“… _The flush of the known universe is in him, Scorn becomes him well, and…_ ” Tallin trails off, glancing down at Kade at his shoulder. “Not putting you to sleep, am I?” he murmurs, smiling, and Kade looks up at him with shining adoration.

“Not at all,” Kade assures him quietly. “I’m…happy.”

Tali swallows whatever he was going to say and reaches up to thumb at Kade’s chin, tilting his face up slowly. “Why are you so happy?” he asks gently, watching Kade’s eyes.

“To be with you,” Kade answers immediately, honestly. Tali nods, and he leans in slowly, so slowly. Kade’s eyes flutter shut just as Tallin’s lips brush over his, and he sighs in ecstasy when their mouths fit together. He knows more what he’s doing this time, and this time it’s his tongue that darts out first, seeking more; his tongue that sweeps across Tallin’s lips, coaxing them open, and it’s Tallin who groans into _his_ mouth when their tongues touch and tangle, passion rising sharply between them again.

Tallin’s phone beeps and he jerks back, dazed, to look at it, one hand still in Kade’s hair. “It’s my driver,” he says. “I – I have another appointment this evening. I need to go. I shouldn’t have – I shouldn’t have stayed this long.” He looks at Kade and his eyes soften, his lips parting with something Kade recognizes as pure desire. “Beautiful boy… I have to go. But there’s a student engagement initiative at the library in two weeks. Would you like to join me?”

Kade nods, immediate, eager, but Tali holds up one finger to caution him.

“We cannot do this again. It was wonderful. But there’s too much at risk for both of us.” He pauses, brushing a strand of hair out of Kade’s eyes. “We will still be friends, and I will still be honored to spend time with you, but…what happened between us today cannot happen again.”

Kade feels the pang of disappointment all the way down his spine, but he nods, determined not to look like a _child_ in front of Tallin, when he’s been so determined to prove he’s an equal.

“I understand,” he murmurs, and Tallin kisses his forehead, sweet and lingering. Kade wants more than anything to lean up and press their mouths together again, but he doesn’t, letting Tallin untangle himself from their embrace and stand, dusting wrinkles out of his jacket.

“I’ll send you the information on the meeting at the library,” he says. “In time for you to make plans.”

Kade nods, fiddling with the hem of his skirt, and is gratified when Tallin’s eyes dart to the motion, lingering on his thighs peeking out from under the sun dress. Remembering, Kade assumes, what it felt like to be between them earlier.

“I’ll be sure to set aside time,” Kade murmurs, and Tallin nods, heading toward the door. “I enjoyed your visit very much today, Mr. Matheson,” he murmurs formally, dodging Tallin’s title on purpose. He doesn’t want it to sound like a threat. “Thank you for dropping by to see me.”

Tali’s mouth twists up in a crooked smile, and he runs his hand through his hair, patting it down. “The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Caslinn,” he says as he heads down the steps and toward his car.

* * *

Two weeks feels like an eternity at the best of times, but especially now. The text from Tallin’s personal assistant comes two days after their encounter on the couch, giving Kade the time and date of the youth engagement initiative so that he can request the time off from classes.

His parents and teachers are thrilled, as usual, to see him taking such an interest in the political process, and the paperwork is signed with absolutely no hesitation – and no idea of Kade’s plan for the afternoon.

When the day finally comes, Tallin sends a car to pick him up. He’s alone in the back seat, let out at the curb of the library with only a polite farewell from the unfamiliar driver. He shields his eyes against the sun, then spots the signs leading the way to the conference room. He takes a seat in an empty chair at the back of the room, trying to stay out of the way, but a warm hand on his shoulder pulls him out of his reverie. He looks up eagerly, expecting Tallin, but it’s Rhonda instead, his assistant.

“Why don’t you come up front?” she invites him. “To the reserved seating. Senator Matheson wanted to be sure you had a good seat today. He told me personally to take care of you.” She smiles, and it’s friendly enough, but Kade has to wonder if she knows or suspects the kind of relationship he has with her boss. Or is it a relationship? Does one time and never again mean anything?

It would in a court of law, he knows, which is why he’ll never tell about any of their moments together, but it takes him a moment to realize he’s sitting stiffly in his VIP chair, just...waiting. He tries to relax, focusing on his breathing—deep breaths in through his nose, exhale through the mouth, just like his mother’s yoga instructor tells her—but his third inhale brings with it the unmistakable scent of Tallin’s aftershave, and his whole body tingles in memory.

He smiles before he knows he’s doing it, his eyes opening slowly, and there’s Tallin in his Senator Matheson persona, suit and tie, shiny shoes, hair slicked back away from his face. Kade’s heart skips a beat – _so handsome_ – and he swallows his admiration so he doesn’t look like he’s starry-eyed. Tallin glances down from the small podium, and his lips twitch in a smile when he sees Kade. It’s enough to spark those embers in his stomach back into flame.

The room fills to about three-quarter capacity, which is more than Kade expected from middle and high schoolers, honestly, but the teenagers in the room don’t seem very interested in Tallin’s presentation about ways to get involved in local politics. When it comes to the question and answer portion, there’s nothing but crickets.

Tallin looks…resigned, and Kade can’t stand it. Before he knows what he’s doing, he raises his hand.

Surprise registers on Tallin’s face, but Rhonda points to him, pleased, and invites him to ask his question.

Kade’s mouth goes dry. He doesn’t actually _know_ what he’s going to ask, so he scrambles for something. He’s been around politics enough to fake it, right?

“Sometimes it seems as if we can’t change much, as teenagers. It feels like it’s hard to make our voices heard because we can’t vote yet. What are some ways that we can make things happen?”

Tallin’s look of relief and absolute _gratitude_ is enough to carry Kade for the rest of his life, and he barely hears Tallin’s answer about calling, writing, social media visibility, and protesting – but the rest of the room does, and suddenly everyone has a question about tweeting their senator or marching, and the energy of the room comes alive.

When they leave, Kade waits on the curb of the sidewalk, wondering if the car will come back for him or if he’ll have to get himself home. Tallin seems to be keeping his distance, so he isn’t holding his breath for one of their rides home together.

He’s starting to plan his walk to the closest bus stop when Tallin steps up beside him, straightening his sleeve cuffs.

“Thank you for your help today,” he says, a soft, private smile as he glances sideways at Kade.

“You’re welcome,” Kade says, and is shocked at how normal he sounds when his tongue just feels stuck to the roof of his mouth with dryness.

After a moment, Tallin says, “Do you have a ride home?” and Kade shakes his head gently. He knows Tallin knows exactly how he got there—or maybe Rhonda arranged it, he realizes in retrospect. “Would you like one?”

Kade looks up at him, but Tallin isn’t looking at him; he’s looking straight ahead.

“I would appreciate that,” Kade says quietly. “Thank you.”

The car pulls up in short order, and Tallin gestures Kade into the backseat ahead of him.

Kade climbs in and buckles up, sitting primly on the passenger’s side of the backseat – the side he’s come to think of as _his_. Tallin climbs in behind him, leans forward to tell the driver, “We’ll be taking Mr. Caslinn home as well, Morgan. Thank you.”

Then Kade’s pulse thrills as Tallin closes the window to the driver and settles back in his seat. But instead of putting his arm around Kade or patting his leg, as he usually does, Tallin pulls his cell phone out of his jacket and starts reading.

Kade is a tangle of feelings – confusion, disappointment, embarrassment, longing – and doesn’t know what to do with them.

“Senator Matheson,” he ventures quietly, and Tali hums a question back at him. “Are you… Are you angry with me?”

That pulls Tali’s attention away from his phone for a moment. “What? No. Why?”

“I – You usually…” Kade trails off, bites his lip. “I’m just afraid you’re angry at me for what happened at my house. Last month.”

Tallin glances at the window between them and the driver and wets his lips nervously. Kade knows the glass is mostly sound-proof, for when Tallin needs to make sensitive phone calls without his driver overhearing, but Tallin drops his voice anyway.

“I’m not angry at you at all,” Tali says, gentle. “If anything, I’m…ashamed of myself. I shouldn’t have…” He sighs. “I won’t lie and tell you I didn’t enjoy everything we did, but that’s the problem. I shouldn’t have done it to begin with, and I definitely shouldn’t have enjoyed it.”

Kade knows what he means, but the way Tali phrases it amuses him, and he can’t help a smile. “I’m pretty sure that if you hadn’t enjoyed it, that would mean that I molested you,” he says, keeping his voice low. “So it’s probably better that you did.”

Tali sighs, exasperated, but a smile twitches at his mouth as he shakes his head. “But no, that’s why… I’ve been careful to give you some space. Because…” He trails off suddenly, snapping his mouth shut, and picks up his phone again.

It takes a moment, but Kade’s bright, and he finally infers what Tallin didn’t say. “Because you’re afraid you’ll give in again if I ask you for more,” he murmurs.

Tali doesn’t look up at him, but his lips pull down at the corners, and that’s as good as a yes. If it hadn’t been true, he would have denied it.

“Because you liked it,” he murmurs. “Because you like _me_.” He wets his lips and pushes, “And because you _want_ to do it again.”

“Kade,” Tali says, half a warning, half a plea, but Kade leans into his space.

“I want to do it again too,” he whispers, and Tali shakes his head, staring at his phone screen.

“Absolutely not.”

Kade quietly unbuckles his seatbelt and slides across the seat, tentative at first as he leans in to Tallin’s space, and then bolder when Tali doesn’t push him away. Kade closes his eyes and tucks a kiss against Tallin’s cheek, inhaling the scent of his aftershave.

“Kade…” Tallin’s voice is soft, almost broken, and Kade kisses again, closer to the corner of Tallin’s mouth.

“The windows are dark,” he whispers against Tallin’s jaw. “No one will know.”

Tali turns his face slowly, letting their lips brush. “Kade,” he murmurs again, but this time there’s a different note to it – bare longing. He purses his lips to return Kade’s kiss, slow and tentative, but then harder, crushing their mouths together.

Kade whimpers, surprised and happy, trembling when Tallin’s tongue slips out to meet his. He can feel himself hardening in his pants, breathing heavily through his nose as they kiss furiously.

The car slows to stop at an intersection, and Kade flails to keep his balance. His hand lands on Tallin’s leg to brace himself…and against his fingertips, he can feel that Tallin is hard in his trousers.

He breaks away breathlessly, his fingers creeping across the shape of Tali in his pants, watching his eyes. Tallin looks almost helpless, but he doesn’t move to stop Kade, and Kade curves his hand, rubbing along the length, feeling Tallin’s cock fill out against his palm, feeling it twitch.

“May I please…?”

“Kade, I can’t…” Tallin swallows thickly. “I can’t in good conscience tell you yes.”

A slow smile spreads across Kade’s face, and he brushes a kiss across Tallin’s mouth. “But you’re not going to tell me no?” he murmurs, and Tallin nods.

Kade’s smile turns warm and wicked at the same time, and he slips down into the floorboard, kneeling between Tallin’s feet and reaching for the zipper of his pants. The car’s spacious enough and he’s small enough to fit there, between Tallin’s shiny shoes, and he catches his breath as the zipper pulls downward with a quiet metallic sound.

Tallin groans and tilts his head back, closing his eyes like if he doesn’t see Kade doing it, he can’t be held responsible for it. His hands are clenched on his thighs, his phone ignored in his right hand, his muscles jumping. Kade is practically vibrating with excitement as he pushes the fly of Tallin’s expensive slacks open, gets to the equally expensive jockeys underneath.

Tali’s cock is straining against the fabric, and Kade can’t help leaning in, pressing a tentative kiss to the shape of it, like a soft greeting. Tallin makes a helpless, broken whimper, and Kade slips his hand inside the opening of the underwear, a soft noise in his throat when his fingertips touch bare skin for the first time.

“Oh my God,” Kade breathes as he pulls Tallin’s cock out into the air and stares at the skin. He can’t help thinking it’s beautiful, and he leans in, inhaling the scent of Tallin’s soap and the faint hint of sweat. Before he knows what he’s doing, his tongue darts out to taste, licking up the underside, and a feeling of power surges through him when he feels Tallin’s thighs tremble on either side of him.

“I’ve been thinking about this for days,” he murmurs to Tallin, just before he leans up and guides the tip of Tallin’s cock into his mouth, lips and tongue sliding down tentatively.

“Oh my God, Kade,” Tali whispers, and there’s a thud as he drops his phone onto the seat, his fingers pushing into Kade’s hair a moment later. “This shouldn’t – oh God, but it _does_ –”

Tallin’s reaction, the feeling of his fingers in Kade’s hair, ratchet Kade’s excitement up, and he tingles all over as his cock throbs in response. Tallin’s hand nudges him down, and Kade responds, eager and obedient, sliding down farther, taking more in his mouth. Then there’s a tug at his hair, trembling fingers guiding him back up – and then back down. Kade gets the picture quickly, and although he loves the feeling of Tallin guiding him ( _participating_ , engaging), he’s also incredibly eager to please and starts the rhythm on his own.

“That’s it,” Tallin breathes, the praise thrilling through him. “Oh, that’s so good – you feel so good – oh my God, Kade, your mouth – your perfect little mouth, _fuck_ …”

Kade groans, moving a little faster, sucking harder. Then the car hits a bump in the road, and Kade is coughing and choking, and Tallin is coaxing him back, pulling him off.

“Hey,” Tallin says, leaning in to look at him. “Breathe. Are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

Kade nods, though his eyes are watering, and Tallin’s thumb rubs gently at his throat, like he’s coaxing a puppy to swallow a pill.

“I’m okay,” Kade says roughly when he finally gets his breath back. “I’m all right.”

“You don’t have to do more,” Tali says, still petting him. “You don’t have to finish.”

Kade shakes his head, wetting his lips. “I – I really want to,” he murmurs. “Please – let me.” He feels himself blush as he leans into Tallin’s hand, looking up through his eyelashes. “I want to feel you finish in my mouth.”

Tallin groans, his eyes fluttering shut, and he nods, his hand sliding into Kade’s hair but with a loose hold this time, letting Kade be in control. Kade leans in, taking the tip of Tallin’s cock back into his mouth, and he spends several seconds just sucking at the head, tongue pressing it against the roof of his mouth, before he starts the slow bob that Tallin taught him before.

“Oh my God,” Tallin whispers, and Kade doesn’t have to look up to know that his head is tilted back against the seat again – but when he does glance up, Tali is watching him through his eyelashes, intense and heated.

Kade loses track of how long he kneels there – his feet are starting to go to sleep, his thighs are aching, his jaw feels like it’s going to lock in place – but Tallin’s salty taste in his mouth is worth it, and then Tali’s hand is tightening in his hair, and Tali starts babbling.

“Oh, it’s… I’m… I’m almost there – baby, it’s… oh here it comes… I’m – _oh God, Kade_ –”

And then there’s a burst of warmth, of wetness across Kade’s tongue. He starts swallowing, but there’s a lot, and for a moment he feels like he’s choking again, the thick heat of it filling his mouth and his throat. But then he swallows, and keeps swallowing, and finally there’s no more, just Tali’s cock twitching on his tongue and Tali’s hands in his hair coaxing him back.

“My God,” Tali whispers, and then he’s pulling Kade up out of the floorboard, into his lap, hands across Kade’s back as they’re kissing, Tali’s tongue eager in his mouth like he’s searching out his own taste on Kade’s tongue.

Kade is trembling, shaking, his own cock throbbing with arousal, and he grinds down against Tali’s lap on instinct, just looking for pressure, some kind of relief.

Tallin’s hand lands on his ass and encourages his movements, guiding Kade to press against the ridge of his hipbone. Kade groans into Tallin’s mouth as his hips stutter, looking for more. And then he’s coming, as sharp and unexpected as he had when Tali’s mouth was on him, crying out into the kiss as he climaxes inside his pants.

Their kiss breaks and they stare at each other, breathless, both of them disheveled and shaky in the afterglow.

There’s a knock on the window to the front, and Kade scrambles back into his own seat, trying hard to look casual and like Tallin didn’t just cum down his throat and then bring him to orgasm fully clothed.

Tali tucks himself back into his pants and zips his fly before he cracks the window just a bit. “Yes?”

“We’ll be arriving at Mr. Caslinn’s house in about five minutes, sir,” the driver says dispassionately.

“Thank you,” Tallin says, and closes the window again.

He looks over at Kade, and Kade can’t help the broad, spreading grin or the little giggle.

“That was…incredibly irresponsible,” Tali whispers, but he’s giddy too.

“It was incredibly _incredible_ ,” Kade counters, leaning across the seat between them to steal another kiss. He isn’t expecting it to go anywhere, but Tali catches him, pulls him closer, and starts leisurely making out with him, arms twined around each other, tongues lazily tangling.

“It was,” Tali admits between little kisses, hands roaming across Kade’s body. “You’re amazing.”

Kade flushes with pleasure, smiling up at Tali, feeling almost dazed. “You called me baby,” he murmurs. “When you were coming. You called me ‘baby,’ and I loved it.”

Tali smiles and kisses him again, holding him there for a minute. “I loved it too, baby,” he murmurs, and Kade thinks he’s going to combust on the spot.

The car begins to slow, and they untangle themselves with a couple of parting kisses.

“You’re not going to tell me we can’t do that again, are you?” Kade says, and Tallin hesitates.

“I _should_ ,” he says, but then he smiles, shaking his head. “But it doesn’t appear to make a difference, so I suppose I won’t bother.”

Kade beams at him, and Tallin leans across the space between them and straightens his hair and his collar.

The car comes to a stop, and Kade opens the door and steps out. “Thank you for inviting me, Senator Matheson,” he says as he leans back in to the door. “I’m looking forward to our next outing.”

Tallin clears his throat but smiles. “So am I, Mr. Caslinn.”

 

* * *

 

Despite Tallin’s implicit promise that they would spend more quality time together, Kade doesn’t see him again for almost three months. Between Kade’s classes and the state congress being in session, there’s just no time.

It isn’t until his parents throw a party to celebrate the start of political recess that they even see each other, much less manage to spend any time together.

The party is too crowded for more than a friendly greeting and polite questions (“Are you done with classes for the year yet?” “How did session go?”) before they drift apart again. It isn’t until almost midnight that Kade hears footsteps approaching the hidden spot behind the garden wall and looks up to see Tallin standing there, pulling out a lighter to light the cigarette in his mouth.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” he asks Kade, smiling, and Kade just scoots down the wall to make room for him.

“It’s summer break,” Kade says. “I don’t have a bedtime.” He glances sideways at Tallin. “Besides, I was hoping to get to talk to you a bit before you leave.”

“Were you?” Tali says, something in his tone that Kade can’t quite read.

“I… I’ve missed you lately,” he murmurs, keeping his voice low. “Our talks.” He darts another glance. “And…other things. But mostly your company.”

And for the first time since that fateful day on the couch, Tallin slides a casual arm around him, as easily as he had so many times before they knew what each other’s cum tasted like.

“I’ve missed you too,” Tallin confesses. “I… Half the reason I accepted the invitation to your parents’ party was because I was looking forward to seeing you again.”

Tension Kade hadn’t realized he was holding leaches out of him, and he leans into Tallin’s shoulder. Tallin holds him there, and they spend long moments in silence, just the distant sounds of the party and the steady inhale and exhale of Tali smoking.

Finally, Tali rubs out the cigarette against the wall and presses a gentle kiss to the top of Kade’s head.

“My parents are leaving to go on vacation next week,” Kade ventures quietly. “My brother and sister are going with them.”

“Are you not?” Tallin asks, shifting to look down at him. Kade tilts his head back on Tali’s shoulder, looking up at him.

“No, I…opted to stay home,” he murmurs. It’s a little more complicated than that – has to do with staterooms and occupancy limits and _You’ve never really liked cruises anyway, have you, dear?_ And _You’re the only one under 18, you’d be miserable, not being able to go anywhere on the ship._ – but Kade doesn’t really mind. In the end, he was secretly hoping that he might get to have his own vacation.

“By yourself?” Tallin says, surprised. “All alone in this huge house?”

Kade shrugs one shoulder. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

But Tali is just shaking his head. “No, let me – let me talk to your parents. I’ve got plenty of room in my house. You could stay there.” Tali wets his lips. “With me.”

Kade leans up, steals a quick kiss. It’s risky, out here in the garden, but no one’s ever found this spot before, so there’s no reason to think they’ll find it now, at this exact moment.

“I’d like that,” he murmurs, and Tali runs the back of his knuckles down Kade’s jaw.

“This is probably the worst idea I’ve ever had in my life,” he mutters, and Kade laughs softly.

“I think it’s the best.”

***

It’s the second day of the family vacation before Tallin shows up to escort Kade back to his house. Kade meets him at the door with a smile and a polite invitation inside.

“I just need to pack a few more things,” he promises as he closes the door behind Tali. “Do you mind waiting just a minute?”

“No, of course not. Take all the time you need.” Tali smiles back at him, reflexive, and Kade pushes up on his toes to kiss his cheek. Tali’s hands land on his hips, but the touch is butterfly-light and tentative, no real hold.

“Thank you,” Kade murmurs before he steps back and dashes upstairs.

Nerves have him as soon as he’s in his room; he planned this – stayed awake half the night planning it, actually – but there’s always the chance it might go horribly awry. He might push Tallin too far.

He quickly scrambles out of his jeans and shirt, kicking them under the bed, and pulls out a flat white box. Through the rustle of tissue paper, he pulls out a short, silk navy blue nightgown that he’d purchased online for exactly this moment. It’s a risk, but Tali had liked the sundress, and Kade likes the sexy feel of the silk against his skin. He tousles his hair, puts on chapstick and rubs his lips together until they feel soft and smooth, and then he goes to his bedroom door and calls down the stairs.

“Tali? Do you mind helping me for a second?”

“Yeah, of course,” Tali calls from downstairs, and Kade hurries back to his bed, perching on the edge of the mattress.

He doesn’t bother trying to look seductive – a couple of hours with the full length mirror last night had convinced him it wasn’t worth the trouble because he always came out looking young and ridiculous – but just waits until the sound of footsteps on the stairs ends with Tali in his doorway.

“What do you n—” Tali’s voice trails off, and he stares at Kade. Kade’s throat goes dry, and he takes a slow breath.

“I know we’re about to go spend several days at your house,” Kade says, forcing himself not to tug nervously at the hem of the little navy teddy, forcing himself to _breathe_. This could go so horribly wrong if he’s misjudged things. “But I… I really want to give you my virginity here. In my bed.”

There’s a flash of hunger barely visible before Tali scrubs his hand across his mouth, then over his whole face. “Kade…” He swallows thickly.

Kade smiles, but he’s still nervous. “Are you trying to tell me you invited me to spend six days and five nights in your house, with no one else around, and you _didn’t_ think we were going to eventually get here?”

“Eventually,” Tali admits. “But—”

“Why waste time?” Kade says when he trails off. He’s practiced this part, too. “I had my first orgasm in this bed, thinking about you.” He wets his lips. “And I want my first time to be here. In this bed. With you.” He grins cheekily. “And then the rest of the times can be wherever you want to.”

“Kade.” Tallin comes to sit beside him on the bed but doesn’t touch him yet. There’s an ocean of space between them, but Kade can feel it shrinking. “This is a big step. And you’re still very young.” He holds up his hands, placating. “I’m not going to try to tell you what you are and aren’t ready for, but I need to know you’ve thought about this. Really thought about it. It’s a big step, and if you aren’t ready yet, we absolutely don’t have to take it. I will still spend time with you – I will still hold you, and kiss you, and we can even get each other off. I promise. But I don’t want you to feel pressured into something you aren’t ready for.”

“I’ve thought about it,” Kade promises, careful not to say it too fast so that Tali doesn’t doubt him. “I’ve done research. I’ve read about it. And I’ve been imagining it for months.” He looks up at Tali, calm and steady. “And I want to do it. I want to do it now. And I want to do it with you.”

Tali stares at him, searching his eyes, before he cups Kade’s jaw with one trembling hand and leans in to kiss him softly. “In that case,” he murmurs, “I would be honored to.”

Kade exhales in relief and tries to lunge up into the kiss, but Tali soothes him, keeping it slow and steady and gentle. Their kisses are drawn-out and indulgent, without the frantic rush that’s been there before, and Kade finds himself melting into it. Eventually, Tali lies down on the bed, and Kade goes with him – on top at first, but then shifting them, nudging, until he’s beneath Tali, small and secure and shivering with desire.

Eventually, Tali slides a hand up under the hem of Kade’s silk teddy, humming when he finds the matching lace shorts underneath. He pulls them down carefully, pushing the teddy up over Kade’s stomach, and then ducks in to press soft kisses to Kade’s stomach and hips but avoiding his hardening cock.

“You’re exquisite,” Tali murmurs against Kade’s skin as he brushes a kiss across his navel and then finally – finally! – across the head of Kade’s cock. “God, you’re just…” He hums, sucking a kiss against Kade’s cock like he can’t help himself. “I’m going to get you ready so that it doesn’t hurt, okay?”

Kade nods, then reaches up under his pillow and fishes for the small bottle of lubricant he’d acquired for just this purpose, offering it to Tali. Tali takes it with an approving smile and rubs some on two of his fingers.

“Remember this part?” he murmurs, and Kade nods eagerly, shifting his thighs apart in anticipation. “Just tell me if it feels bad or you want to stop.”

This time Tali kisses him as he gingerly fingers him open, licking playfully into Kade’s mouth while working him up with two fingertips rubbing across the magical place inside him that he _knows_ is called a prostate but seems entirely too good for such a plain name.

When Kade is panting, writhing on Tali’s hand, Tali pulls back from the kiss and slowly, so-carefully draws his fingers out of Kade’s body, leaving him feeling empty and desperate. Kade whimpers, his hips twitching up toward Tali’s hand, and Tali kisses him soothingly, palming across his narrow hips.

“Are you ready?” he asks, pulling back to look Kade in the eyes, and Kade nods. “All right. Go ahead and finish undressing, and I will too.”

There’s an odd twist in his stomach; Kade had imagined, when he’d thought of this, that maybe they’d be in too much of a hurry to undress all the way. He’d imagined the teddy rucked up to his armpits, Tali’s trousers raked halfway down his thighs, his belt jangling as thrust into Kade. Both of them being naked… Well, Kade hadn’t thought about what that would be like, but now that it’s happening, he finds he likes the idea. It puts them on equal footing in a way that not much else could. It elevates this, Kade thinks, above a dirty little affair – although that would be all right, too, if that’s all he could get.

Kade sits up and pulls the nightgown off over his head. He’s only worn it for a few minutes, but it’s done its job. And he’ll take it to Tali’s house, too, to see if it will do its job there. He lets himself watch hungrily as Tallin methodically unbuttons his shirt and sheds his trousers, hanging them both over the footboard of Kade’s bed. Something about the sight thrills him deeply, like Tali’s staking a claim on him – or Kade is staking one of his own – and his cock jumps when his pulse does.

Tali sees and grins, reaching down to stroke his own hardening cock until it’s thick and full between his legs, and Kade’s mouth waters at the memory of its taste, its weight against his tongue.

“Do you have some condoms under that pillow of yours?” Tali asks, and Kade shakes his head. Tali starts to reach for his pants, then pauses and sighs. “Neither do I.” He looks at Kade for a long moment before he says, “I know you want to do it now, but… we should wait until we have protection.”

Kade shakes his head, emphatic. “I… don’t want to use one this time,” he says softly. “I know it’s the responsible thing to do. But I want my first time to – I want to feel all of you.” He wets his lips. “I’m a virgin, so I know I don’t have anything. And you… I don’t want to presume, but how long has it been for you?”

Tali frowns, but he sighs. “Since long before I met you,” he admits.

“And you’re fine? Nothing has come up with your doctor?” Kade presses, and Tali shakes his head.

“It’s still… Well, you should form good sexual habits,” he says, but it’s a weak argument and Kade can hear it.

“I understand,” he says again. “I know how important condoms are. But I want to feel you. All of you.” He tries on a cajoling smile. “And it isn’t like I’m going to get pregnant.”

When Tali still hesitates, Kade goes in for the kill.

“I don’t think you want to use one either,” he says quietly. “You knew you were coming over here to get me. You knew I was going to be by myself. And you didn’t bring one.”

Tallin chuckles, shaking his head. “I wasn’t exactly expecting you to… I guess I should have.” He smiles, reaching out to touch Kade’s hair and sighs. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I didn’t want to.” He shakes his head again. “God, the things I let you talk me into,” he murmurs, but then he’s climbing back onto the bed with Kade, pressing him down into the pillows as they kiss, their naked bodies up against each other for the first time. It’s a thrill that runs all the way through Kade, and he arches up into Tali, rubbing their skin together.

“It would be easier if you were facing away from me,” Tali says, his hands roaming across Kade’s bare skin. “On your stomach. Easier for your body to take.”

Kade shakes his head. Not this time. This time… “I want to see your face,” he insists. “Please.”

And for once, Tallin doesn’t try to argue with him.

After that, it’s a little bit of a blur – indulgent kissing, their cocks touching, Tali stroking them together in one hand for a long moment before the click of the lubricant bottle snapping open echoes, the wet sound of Tali slicking himself, and the cool touch of lubed fingertips against his hole and then slipping just inside, a familiar touch. And then Tali’s weight settles between his splayed thighs, and he feels the blunt pressure of the head of Tali’s cock pressing against him but not pushing in.

“If at any point you decide you don’t want this right now,” Tali tells him gently, “just tell me, and I’ll stop. If it hurts, or if you change your mind, or whatever, for any reason. I won’t be angry.” He kisses Kade softly, brushing hair back out of his eyes. “I just want you to feel good, so if it doesn’t feel good in your body or in your heart, let me know.”

Kade smiles, hands braced on Tali’s shoulders, and kisses him back gently. “I’ll tell you. I promise.”

His heart is pounding in his ears, his whole body flushed and hot even in the cool air of his room, and at first nothing is happening, but then he feels the first bare hint of Tali pressing in – and then his breath is snatched from his lungs with the shock of it, the pressure and the stretch. He gasps, shuddering, his back arching delicately, and Tallin murmurs soothing nonsense at his ear, kissing his neck, and keeps pushing in so, so slowly.

Kade feels when the head is in all the way, when his body closes around the more slender shaft, and his skin buzzes with relief and anticipation.

“Are you all right?” Tali asks quietly, holding still, and Kade wants to grab at him, shove him in deeper, force his cock across Kade’s prostate so this goes from feeling uncomfortable to feeling amazing. Instead, he just nods, smiling for Tali’s benefit and pecking a little kiss against his jaw.

“You look a little pale. Do you need to stop?” Tali persists, and Kade could cry from frustration and from the tenderness in his face.

“No, I’m fine,” he insists. “I think I was just holding my breath. Keep going.”

Tali nods and kisses him softly, then wraps his hands around Kade’s narrow hips and tilts them upward. He’s pushing in farther, farther, and Kade thinks he can feel every inch as it drags. He’d thought he was full when it was just Tali’s fingers, and he hadn’t thought Tali’s cock was especially thick, but he feels the pressure all the way up in the bridge of his nose and it’s almost too much. He’s having trouble catching his breath, and he’s afraid that he might have to ask Tali to stop…and then their hips are flush together, Tali’s cock throbbing inside him, and Tali smiles down at him.

“That’s as deep as I can go,” he murmurs, stealing kisses from Kade’s lips. “You’re officially not a virgin anymore. How does it feel?”

It feels _weird,_ but he’s wanted this so long it also feels _triumphant_ , and Kade beams, huffing a soft laugh as he deepens the kiss with a stubborn hand behind Tali’s head and an eager tongue pushing into his mouth.

“It feels amazing,” he says breathlessly when they part. “I love feeling you inside me.” His smile turns a little mischievous as he slides his free hand over Tallin’s smooth back. “How does it feel for you? Taking my virginity?”

Tali drops a kiss on the tip of Kade’s nose and then says solemnly, “It’s the best feeling I’ve ever had in my life.” He thumbs across Kade’s cheek tenderly, holding perfectly still inside him although Kade can feel Tali’s muscles starting to tremble with the effort. “I mean it. I’m so honored that you trusted me with this.” His eyelashes flutter as his composure slips just a little. “And my God, you feel even more amazing than I dreamed you would—so sweet, so tight on my cock.” He groans. “The first cock inside you, and it’s mine.”

Kade’s breath hitches at Tali’s tacit admission that he’s imagined this, thought about it, and the fire his words stir in Kade’s stomach. Tali adjusts his hold on Kade’s hips and it jostles the cock nestled inside him, making Kade gasp.

“Are you okay?” Tali asks immediately, going perfectly still, and Kade nods on a soft whimper.

“That felt really good,” he whispers. “Please – please do it again.”

A slow grin spreads across Tali’s mouth and he draws back just a fraction of an inch before he pushes back in to the hilt. “Like that?”

Kade nods, his lips parted on a soft _oh_. “Yes, oh God, please—”

Tallin pulls one of Kade’s pillows down from the head of the bed and works it under Kade’s hips to keep him angled up even when Tallin lets go and slides his hands up over Kade’s ribs and chest to cup his face. He draws Kade into a slow, complicated kiss that takes almost all of Kade’s attention to keep up with, and then he starts moving his hips – just subtle movements at first, but soon he’s pulling almost all the way out and then sliding all the way back in, and Kade has to break their kiss with a gasp.

“Still feels good?” Tallin checks quietly, and Kade nods quickly, his hands scrabbling for purchase somewhere on Tallin’s body. He ends up bracing his palms on Tali’s biceps, feeling the muscles bunch as Tali rocks his hips against Kade’s, slowly building the most beautiful kind of pressure inside him.

“Sweet boy,” Tali coos, scattering soft kisses over his face. “Sweet, beautiful boy, so perfect…”

Warmth flushes through Kade at the sweet talk, the adoring tone in Tali’s voice, and he arches his hips up just a little, just enough to participate. Tali grins down at him and kisses his lips.

“That’s it,” he encourages. “Do what feels good to you. Move how you want to.”

It takes a few moments and some subtle guidance from Tali, but eventually Kade learns how to roll his hips to meet Tali’s thrusts, and they settle into a rhythm that’s just right, just enough to keep Kade feeling like he’s about to fall off the edge without being too much. He can’t help the sounds that spill out of his throat every time Tali thrusts into him, like Tali’s cock is pushing the noises out of his body.

“My God,” Tali groans, tucking his face against Kade’s neck, leaving wet kisses against his skin. “So much better than I ever imagined – fuck, _baby_ , you feel so good, _so good_ –”

Tali reaches between them to palm Kade’s cock, but he’s already so close that the first brush of fingers across his hot skin sends him flying, and he arches up under Tali’s body, gasping and groaning as an orgasm like he’s never had ripples through him in shockwaves. Tali’s rhythm stutters, then one, two, three sharp jerks of his hips lodge him deep inside Kade and he holds still, throbbing warmly.

It takes a moment for Kade to come back to himself enough to realize that Tali came when he did, their bodies still locked together as they breathe through the little waves of fading pleasure.

He can’t catch his breath, slowly becoming aware of parts of his body he hasn’t ever noticed before: the soft, cool prick of drying sweat at his hairline; the raw ache where Tali is still inside him; the echo of tension in his stomach; his fingers frozen like claws where he’s still gripping Tallin’s arms.

Tali pushes himself up onto his elbows, gloriously disheveled and flushed, and looks down at Kade.

“Baby,” he murmurs, tongue darting out anxiously over his lower lip. “How do you… How do you feel?”

Kade bursts into a bright, ecstatic smile and can’t help a soft breath of a laugh. “I feel…” He pauses, looking for the right word. “Like my life just started.”

Tali’s laugh sounds relieved and affectionate at the same time, and he drops a sweet kiss on Kade’s lips. “I know what you mean,” he murmurs. “I feel like I just lost my virginity all over again.”

Kade feels like happiness is just going to start leaking out his pores, and he nips playfully at Tali’s lower lip. “No, that was me,” he giggles, then gasps as Tali shifts, pulling out of him. The drag on the way out is oddly pleasurable, and he feels like if he could, he’d be ready to start fucking all over again.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, baby,” Tali murmurs tenderly, hands tender on Kade’s skin. A wicked smile spreads across his mouth, and he slides one hand down between Kade’s legs, cupping him possessively, fingers brushing over his hole. “And then we’ll get you dressed and take you home with me.”

* * *

Kade’s not sure what he was expecting living six days with Tali to be like, even _before_ his virginity went up in flames, but being treated like the long-lost favorite prince of a small, adoring country was not it.

Tallin carries all of Kade’s luggage to a guest room dominated by a pillowy four-poster bed and sets it against the footboard as Kade peers through to the en suite bathroom.

“This room is yours,” Tali says seriously. “The door locks from the inside. The only key is here.” He touches a brass key on the dresser. “You decide who comes in, and when.” He smiles gently. “Of course, you’re welcome to spend as much time as you like anywhere else in the house, including my bedroom, but it’s your choice. I will have occasional obligations, but as you know, congress is not in session, so I will be here most of the time.”

Kade wets his lips, shifting his weight. “And…is anyone else in the house?” he asks. “Employees, staff…?”

Tali nods. “I have a cook visit once a day. If you don’t want him to know you’re here, he doesn’t have to. I will still be sure he cooks anything you want to eat.”

“Does he know about…us?”

Tallin hesitates. “He…does not,” he admits slowly. “It would probably be best if he continues to not know.”

Kade nods. “That seems reasonable,” he murmurs, and Tali’s sigh of relief is soft but audible. Kade smiles and steps toward him, letting one hand rest tentatively on Tallin’s wrist. “And how soon can you fuck me again?”

Tali coughs a laugh, turning his hand to catch Kade’s fingers in his own. “Maybe not right away,” he admits. “Your body probably needs the rest. And I’m not as young as I once was.”

Kade looks disappointed, and Tali leans over to brush a kiss against his lips.

“But I promise it will happen again. And often.” Tallin’s smile is knowing. “And it doesn’t have to end when you go back to your house – although of course it won’t happen as often then.”

Kade is satisfied with that answer, and it’s enough that he lets Tallin go check messages while he unpacks his things without feeling like he’s wasting precious time. The house is pleasantly quiet, and Kade decides he wants Tali to think about how easy it would be to just give in and feel good together again. He finds one of his skirts, one of his spaghetti-strap tank tops, and a pair of strappy sandals.

If there’s one thing he loves, it’s that Tallin doesn’t mind that Kade likes feeling feminine sometimes. Everyone else in Kade’s life has been at best baffled and at worst disgusted by his inclination toward feminine clothing, but with Tallin, it’s not only not a problem, it seems to turn him on as much as it turns Kade on to wear it.

He’s counting on that turn-on to get him what he wants, which is at least a heavy makeout session if not a full round two, and he’s got that in his head as he leaves his bedroom and goes hunting for the man of the house.

* * *

Tali’s house isn’t very big, all things considered. Three bedrooms, two and a half baths, with a modest yard (and an effective privacy fence, Kade notes) and – _ooh_ , a hot tub on the patio. That has possibilities. The kitchen is beautiful, but Tali isn’t there or in the small library or in the office. Perplexed, Kade keeps exploring. He’s on the verge of calling out, but he wants to finish looking first.

Where he finds the man is on the balcony connected to his bedroom, jacketless, dress shirt open at the collar with the cuffs rolled up his forearms, a cigarette between his fingers. Kade steps out the door, and Tali half-turns at the sound of his sandals on the tile, smiling when he catches sight of him.

“I see you’ve changed into something comfortable,” Tali notes, shifting so that the space beside him at the railing is more open. “It looks good on you. Have you looked around the house yet?”

“A little,” Kade acknowledges as he steps up beside Tallin, leaning against the railing. “I plan to explore more later, but I wanted to come find you first.”

Tali slips his arm around Kade’s shoulders and kisses the top of his head. “I know that this is probably a moot point,” he murmurs, “but I still have to say it. You know I don’t expect sex from you, right? If you decide you want to put a stop to all this, all you have to do is tell me.”

Kade nods, taking him at face value. “I appreciate that,” he says quietly. “But right now…”

Tallin chuckles. “Right now you’ve made your feelings plain,” he admits. “But things can change, and sometimes it’s hard to feel in control in a relationship, so I want you to be aware that you are.”

Kade nods, accepting it without pushing it any farther. “I understand. Thank you.”

Tallin seems satisfied with that, and Kade leans against his shoulder, enjoying the casual closeness, the way Tali’s thumb skates gently over his bare arm, occasionally toying with the strap of the tank top. He closes his eyes and inhales the familiar, sharp scent of Tallin’s menthol cigarette. He realizes Tali has always tasted like fresh peppermint every time they’ve kissed, and realizes again that he’s never kissed the man right after a smoke.

Sure enough, when Tali finishes the cigarette and puts the butt into a little jar there on the balcony he seems to keep for them, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a plastic wrapped peppermint candy disk.

“Want one?” he offers, holding it out to Kade, but Kade shakes his head and Tali pops it into his mouth instead.

“Does anyone else even know you smoke?” Kade asks after a moment, and Tali looks startled.

“A few people. I try not to advertise it,” he admits. “I know it’s unhealthy, so I don’t want to influence anyone else. You just caught me at it that time at your parents’ party.”

Kade smiles. “I promise not to start smoking just because I saw you do it,” he says, almost laughing. “But I was thinking…it’s nice that we know each other’s secrets. You smoke. I wear girls’ clothes.”

“Your secret is much better than mine,” Tali says, the peppermint clicking gently against his teeth when he laughs. “You look amazing in your dresses and skirts.” He rubs Kade’s back, then hesitates briefly before he runs the caress down over the curve of Kade’s ass in his indigo skirt and back up to rest at his waist.

Kade hums, a little shudder running through him, and he bites his lip as he glances up at Tali through his eyelashes.

“Most of the clothes I packed for this week are dresses,” he admits softly. “Partly because I almost never get to wear them at home, and I’m excited to wear them here.” He steps closer to Tali, reaching for Tali’s hand on his waist and moving it down over his skirt again. “And partly because I kept thinking about how nice it would be if we want to have sex for you to just be able to flip my skirt up.”

“Christ, you’re wicked,” Tali breathes, but his fingers tighten on Kade’s ass like he can’t help it. He squeezes again, and this time feels deliberate, and Kade feels his cock start hardening almost instantly. “I was going to suggest waiting until at least tomorrow to do it again,” he admits. “To make sure you’re okay from earlier.” He hesitates, then says, “Would you like it if we went down on each other?”

Kade beams almost shyly and nods. He’ll push the idea of fucking again later this evening, maybe after dinner, maybe after they go to bed. But for now, it’s victory enough to get Tali to suggest a sexual act, and Kade enjoyed giving Tali a blow job almost as much as he enjoyed getting one himself, so it’s not like this is a chore.

Tali squeezes his ass again, pulling him in close against his pelvis, and Kade smiles up at him, hands sliding up over Tali’s chest and shoulders.

“We could do it out here, if you want,” Kade murmurs, and Tali glances at the privacy fence, the row of evergreens beyond it, and the bare hint of a neighbor’s yard visible beyond that.

“Let’s go inside,” Tali suggests instead. “The bed is more comfortable than this tile anyway.” He smiles and kisses Kade’s mouth. “We’ll revisit the outdoor sex idea later, when we’re on the first floor,” he promises, and butterflies stampede into Kade’s stomach at the visual image of Tali pulling down Kade’s bikini bottoms and shamelessly fucking him over the side of the hot tub.

He lets Tali lead him inside and close the balcony door, drawing the shades. Then Tali encourages him to stretch out over the king size bed, to take off his strappy sandals and his underwear.

“You can leave the skirt on,” Tali murmurs. “If you want to. However you feel most comfortable.”

Kade likes his skirt, and he likes the way it feels, so he chooses to keep it on. “I’m ready,” he murmurs, realizing Tali is waiting for a signal from him.

“You’re beautiful,” Tali murmurs, staring down at him. “I can’t believe you’re in my bed.” He reaches out, touching Kade’s cheek with a trembling hand.

“I want to be here all week,” Kade assures him. “And as much as possible after that.”

Tali groans softly and leans down, kissing him. He doesn’t undress himself at all, just lies down on the bed, his upper body between Kade’s thighs, and starts kissing up his legs, beginning at his knees and pushing the skirt up as he goes.

“I’m going to ravish you,” Tali promises him with sparkling eyes, mouthing over the sensitive skin at the insides of Kade’s thighs. “Because I’ve only witnessed three of your orgasms, and that isn’t nearly enough.”

“You’ve been responsible for almost all of them,” Kade says breathlessly, twitching under Tali’s mouth.

“How many?” Tali challenges, grinning as he nuzzles into the crease of Kade’s thigh.

“Oh, um…” Kade gasps as Tali’s tongue darts out over his sensitive skin. “I don’t know. A lot. I – I started masturbating last year, and then… and then I met you, and I – I masturbated all the time, and I thought about you sometimes, and… and the night you put your arm around me for the first time, that was my first ejaculation, and after that I’ve thought about you every time, every day…”

Tali groans, kissing Kade’s cock. “Jesus, that’s hot,” he murmurs. “God. I wish I could have seen it the first time.”

“Did you ever think about me?” Kade asks softly, distracted by Tali’s lips caressing his cock.

“Yes,” Tali admits and sucks gently at the head. “I tried not to at first, but… then I told myself it was only a fantasy.” He starts stroking Kade’s cock gently between his fingers as he talks. “And then that day on your couch… Every day after that, I thought about it. I was so ashamed of myself for wanting you so badly, but – I did.”

Kade shifts restlessly on the bed, arousal building as much from Tali’s words as his touch. 

“Even now,” Tali admits softly, “this feels like a dream, that you’re here, that I’m touching you.”

“Keep touching me,” Kade begs quietly, looking down over his body at Tallin. “Until we both know we won’t wake up from this.”

Tali groans and sinks down onto Kade’s cock, taking the whole thing into his mouth, and starts an intense sucking rhythm that makes Kade’s back arch and his toes curl.

It’s been several hours since Tallin took his virginity, and aside from the echo of pressure that Kade can still feel inside himself now, it feels like years. Years since he’s been touched, since he’s cum, since he’s been Tali’s in body and soul.

Tali’s fingers slip down across his hole, not pushing in, just rubbing gently, and Kade gasps, the sensory memory of Tali’s cock sliding into him almost overpowering.

“Yes, please,” Kade breathes, but Tali just doubles down on sucking him, lips and tongue intense like Tallin is starving and Kade is the best thing he’s ever tasted, and before Kade is ready for it to be over, his orgasm is ripped from him, pulsing through his hips and his cock and into Tali’s mouth with trembling force.

Kade feels a little embarrassed that he was so fast, but Tali doesn’t seem to mind, sitting up and giving Kade a wicked grin as he licks his lips.

“You’ll be ready to go again by the time I’m finished,” he promises Kade. “It’s a benefit of being young.”

Kade grins at him and sits up in the bed when he feels like he can do so without tipping over. “Take your pants off,” he says, surprised at his own bossiness. “And let me suck your cock again.”

Tali groans, his belt jingling as he obeys Kade, kicking his pants off the edge of the bed. He doesn’t bother with the shirt, and Kade likes it, likes looking at him in it, as he crawls over the comforter and kneels between Tali’s knees, curled over, both hands going for Tali’s cock.

He’s excited to get to really spend time on it, to see what he’s doing this time, instead of rushing, half-clothed, in the back of Tallin’s car. Tali’s cock is thicker and heavier than his own, though not enough to be intimidating. The subtle musk of the first blowjob is missing, replaced by the smell of Kade’s soap – Tali had cleaned himself after their lovemaking earlier, washing in Kade’s sink in the bathroom while Kade had watched from the toilet.

“I liked when you had your hands on my head,” Kade tells him now, carefully weighing Tali’s testicles in one hand. “When you sort of pushed me where you want me to go every now and then.”

Tali smiles at him and runs his fingers through Kade’s hair, tugging a little when he gets to the back. “I think I can manage that again,” he murmurs, and encourages Kade to bend down by putting a gentle pressure on his nape.

Kade shivers at the push, opening his mouth eagerly and sliding Tali’s cock over his tongue. Tali inhales and squeezes the back of his neck.

“Watch your teeth,” Tali cautions, pressing his thumb along Kade’s jaw. Kade readjusts his mouth immediately and Tali hums in approval.

Kade bobs up and down once, then pauses, looking up at Tali through his eyelashes, and holds still.

Tali looks back at him, concerned, before he understands. He cups Kade’s head in both hands and pushes him down gently, then back up. Kade smiles with his eyes, humming approvingly, and shivers when Tali repeats the motion. After a moment, Tali shifts his hold on Kade’s head and starts making subtle adjustments to the angle, the speed, and Kade almost melts.

He takes notes in his head, the sorts of things that Tali likes, the motions he repeats, the ones where he shivers. Next time, Kade thinks, he’ll know exactly how to do this himself.

Tali pushes Kade off completely with a sigh and a shiver. “I’m close,” he explains. “I didn’t want to hold you down and force you to take it.”

Before he said it, Kade wouldn’t have thought he wanted it, but his mouth waters and there’s a twitch of interest in his groin.

“I want you to,” he says breathlessly. “I want you to hold me there while you cum in my mouth.”

Tallin looks surprised, but he nods slowly and guides Kade back down with one hand, aiming his cock with the other, and then holds Kade still as he starts working his hips, thrusting shallowly across Kade’s tongue.

It takes him a little while to get himself back to the edge, but soon he’s panting and groaning, his fingertips caressing Kade’s scalp.

“Close,” he breathes – a warning, Kade understands, in case he’s changed his mind. But Kade just hums, stroking Tali’s thighs, and curves his tongue around the cock in his mouth to welcome it.

Tali swears under his breath, his hips jerking as he climaxes. There’s a moment when he forces his cock uncomfortably deep, and Kade almost chokes, but he doesn’t, and he decides he likes the feeling.

This time, Tallin lets Kade decide when to let go, and Kade waits until Tali’s cock is spent before he sits back, placing a little kiss on the tip.

“I really love sucking you off,” Kade murmurs, blushing as he dashes his wrist across his mouth. “I like the way you feel on my tongue, and the way you taste.”

“Fuck,” Tali breathes, clumsily running his hand over Kade’s hair. “You’re welcome to do it whenever you want. You’re damn good at it.”

Kade smiles, pleased, and crawls up the mattress beside Tali’s body, stretching out on top of him and kissing him. Tali kisses him back, then wraps his arms around Kade’s lithe, slender body and relaxes back into his pillows. Kade closes his eyes, content, and almost immediately drifts off.

* * *

After their little nap together in Tallin’s bed, Kade manages to think about something _other_ than his newfound favorite activity for long enough to have dinner and a relaxing half-hour of quiet reading together in the library. But as he nears the end of a chapter – _Moby-Dick_ just isn’t capturing his attention the way he feels it ought to – he finds his mind wandering, his body starting to tingle in renewed interest.

He doesn’t know how successful he’ll be in seducing Tallin a third time in one day, but he thinks he’s prepared to try. He puts his book to the side and stands, approaching Tallin’s chair quietly and waiting until he glances up to speak.

“I’m going to go brush my teeth and get ready for bed,” he murmurs, leaning over to kiss Tali’s mouth when he looks up. Kade goes upstairs to his room and opens his suitcase. He decides the navy teddy did its job the first time; maybe it will remind Tali of them having sex and make him want to do it again. Maybe at least it will tempt Tali into cuddles and making out tonight, and then maybe sex in the morning when they wake up.

He leaves the shorts off this time, just in case. The teddy is long enough – he’s small enough, really – that it reaches to mid-thigh, so it’s comfortable enough to wear as a nightshirt, and honestly, he’s hoping he won’t need bottoms.

He spends a good long minute on his teeth brushing, indulging himself in memories of what they’d done together and fantasies of what they might do throughout the week – Kade’s been doing some reading on sexual positions, and he has a couple he really wants to try, but he’d also pay good money just to be pinned underneath Tallin again like he was this morning, his brain melting in pleasure while Tali thrusts into him with abandon. By the time he’s done rinsing his mouth out, he’s half hard, the silk of the teddy a deliciously cool contrast to his hot skin.

He leaves his little suite and peeks into Tallin’s rooms – dark and empty. The man must still be downstairs, then. He takes his time going down the steps, staying quiet. Sure enough, Tallin is still sitting in his chair – but he’s staring off at the far side of the room, chewing on his thumbnail, instead of reading the book in his lap.

Kade lets his footsteps make noise again as he passes the room. He pauses at the door and leans in. “Is it all right if I get a cup of water from the kitchen?” he asks, and Tali looks up, startled.

“Yes, of course,” he says, though he stares at Kade for a moment, his eyes traveling up and down Kade’s body, exactly the way Kade had hoped.

Kade smiles and continues on to the kitchen, taking his time as he stretches up to get a glass out of the cabinet, plunking ice cubes into it one…by…one, and then pouring the water. He’s just about to lift it to his lips to take a drink when he feels the air stir behind him, and then a moment later Tallin’s hands land on his hips, warm and light.

“Are you wearing that outfit on purpose?” he asks in a low, husky voice, and Kade grins into his water glass. “To turn me on?”

“Yes,” Kade murmurs. “Is it working?”

In answer, Tali steps forward into his space, his hips – and his half-erection – pressed against Kade’s back. “God help me,” he groans, tucking his face into Kade’s hair. “It is. What am I going to do with you?”

Kade leans back against him, tilting his head back against Tali’s chest, wiggling his ass just a little, just enough to tease. “Fuck me, I hope,” he says, and Tali laughs helplessly, his hands sliding around to Kade’s stomach, embracing him from behind.

“God, you’re a fiend,” Tali murmurs, nuzzling kisses against Kade’s hair, against the ridge of his ear. “It’s been years since I was young enough to go three times in one day, but you…” He sucks a sharp kiss against Kade’s neck, just under his ear, groaning into Kade’s skin. “You make me want to.”

Kade whimpers at Tali’s mouth on his skin, the heat of Tali’s cock pressing eagerly against his back.

“Please,” he murmurs. “Can we?”

Tali makes a noise that Kade doesn’t know is a yes or a no, but then his hand slips under the hem of Kade’s teddy, so Kade guesses it was a yes.

“Fuck,” Tali says, strangled, when his fingers find Kade’s bare cock. “No underwear. You really were doing this on purpose.”

“Mm-hm,” Kade hums breathlessly, rocking his hips into Tali’s hand, making Tali’s fingers slide up and down on his erection.

“I really don’t know if I can manage a third time tonight,” he confesses, “but I can get you off again, and then in the morning…” He sucks on Kade’s earlobe and squeezes his cock gently. “In the morning, I’ll put you on your hands and knees and fuck you until you’re satisfied.”

Kade shivers, reaching up to slide his hands behind Tali’s head. “Can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?” he asks, fingers curling into Tali’s hair.

Tali groans and nods before he says, “If that’s what you want, sweetheart. You’re always welcome in my bed.”

Kade beams, still rocking his hips, enjoying the way it slides his cock in Tali’s hand and the way it rubs his ass against Tali’s cock.

He isn’t expecting Tali to kneel down suddenly behind him, one hand spreading up over his spine.

“Bend over the counter as much as you can,” Tali murmurs, pushing the teddy up over Kade’s hips. “And then relax.”

Kade obeys, not knowing what to expect, and he yelps and nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a wet swipe between his cheeks.

Tallin chuckles warmly behind him, steadying him with one hand on his hips, the other on his lower back.

“Ever heard of rimming?” Tali murmurs before he nips one of Kade’s ass cheeks, and Kade shakes his head. He hadn’t made it that far in his reading. “Well, you let me know if you don’t like it and want to stop.”

Rimming, it seems, consists of Tali using his mouth and tongue along with his fingers to drive Kade wild, toying with new sensations and taking familiar ones to the next level. Kade is squirming and whimpering before long, and when Tali starts driving two fingers against his prostate, Kade can’t take it anymore and jerks helplessly against Tali’s mouth, his cock twitching as he cums.

“Oh God,” Kade pants. “Oh God, I just – I just came all over your kitchen cabinets… I’m so sorry --”

Tali laughs, kissing Kade’s lower back before he stands up with a pained grunt. “It’s all right,” he promises. “It’ll clean up.” He gets a clean dish cloth from one of the drawers and wets it in the sink before he comes back and gently swipes it over Kade’s still-tender skin, cleaning him lovingly. When he’s done, he rubs Kade’s back soothingly, smoothing the teddy down over him. “If you want to go on up to bed, I’ll be there in a minute, after I finish cleaning up and brushing my teeth.”

Kade blushes and nods, then turns to leave the kitchen, pausing when Tali calls his name.

“Do you want to take your water with you?” Tali offers, holding out the glass. “You can put it on the nightstand if you want to.”

Kade hadn’t really cared about having a drink of water at all; it had all been a ruse to see if he could lure Tali into the kitchen with him, but now he’s parched and takes it gratefully.

There are two nightstands, actually, one on each side of the bed. One is empty. The other has a few personal items: an alarm clock, a pair of reading glasses, and – tellingly – a lighter. Kade assumes that’s the side of the bed Tali favors, so he steals a coaster from Tali’s nightstand and puts his glass of water on the other before he crawls into bed.

He props himself up on the pillows, ready to wait for Tali to come to bed with him, but Tali’s taking a long time, and Kade closes his eyes for just a moment.

* * *

The next thing he knows, he’s waking up to a bar of sunlight across his face, a heavy arm across his chest, and warm breath stirring the hair at the back of his neck. It only takes him a moment to remember where he is, and with whom, and a giddy smile takes over his whole face – almost his whole body – as he wiggles deeper into the soft mattress and the curve of Tallin’s body around his.

Tali hums and tightens his arm around Kade, and butterflies start fluttering in his stomach and up into his chest and throat. He remembers that Tali promised to fuck him in the morning, and he feels like he might soar out of his own skin.

But if he’s going to get fucked, then he needs to go to the bathroom first. He wiggles out of Tallin’s embrace – although he’s gratified to feel Tali clutch at him when he does – and dashes into the bathroom to relieve his bladder. He must have been exhausted after everything yesterday to have slept as hard as he did.

He steals a bit of Tali’s mouthwash to swish around and then slips back into the bedroom. Tali has shifted onto his back, the sheet slung low on his hips, glorious in the morning light. He’s wearing just a pair of boxer briefs and nothing else, and Kade climbs onto the mattress, pulling the sheet away from his body entirely so he can look his fill.

After a minute or two, he gets impatient and leans over, sliding his palm up over Tali’s stomach and into the sparse hair on his chest. Tali grunts in his sleep and twitches, ticklish, but doesn’t wake, and Kade frowns. He tries again, this time with his tongue. He drops a curious kiss on each of Tali’s nipples, then laves over one with his tongue when it pebbles against his lips.

“Nngh,” Tali huffs, one hand landing on the back of Kade’s head, and Kade sits up, grinning. Tali’s eyes are bare slits, squinting against the morning light. When he sees Kade, though, his mouth twitches up in a sleepy smile. “Good morning, gorgeous,” he mumbles, and heat rushes through Kade so fast he feels dizzy.

“Morning, …handsome,” he answers, stumbling a bit on the compliment. Tali doesn’t seem to mind, though, tugging Kade up into a soft, gentle kiss.

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” Tali murmurs when they part, brushing Kade’s hair back tenderly. “I thought maybe I dreamed yesterday.”

Kade beams down at him and shakes his head. “Nope, it really happened. I really gave you my virginity.”

“And a very excellent blow job, as I recall,” Tali grins. “Along with witnessing two incredibly beautiful orgasms.” He rubs his thumb over Kade’s flushed cheek fondly. “What a very busy day you had.”

“I’d like to have another busy one today,” Kade says, boldly slipping his hand down over Tali’s crotch, palming across the shape of his cock inside his underwear. “I think last night you promised me we could have sex again this morning.”

“So I did,” Tali says, a soft noise in his throat as his body starts to respond to Kade’s eager touch. “If you think it’s not too much for you. You were exhausted last night.”

“Mm,” Kade hums, getting his other hand into it now, rubbing and shaping him through the fabric. “I got lots of sleep, and I’m ready.”

Tali sits up on his elbows and catches Kade in a little kiss. He doesn’t take it deeper, but he doesn’t pull away, and Kade takes the invitation for what it is, tilting his head and slipping his tongue past Tali’s lips. Tali lets him lead the kiss, though he’s clearly enjoying himself, little groans in his throat at every touch of Kade’s lips or tongue. When they part, Kade is panting, flushed, and Tali rubs his thumb across Kade’s lower lip.

“I guess you are ready,” he murmurs with a smile. “Do you want to pick what position we start in?”

Kade perks up at the word _start_ , and he wonders if that means they’ll use more than one position while they’re having sex this morning. It’s an exciting prospect; he’s never thought about that before. It’s always only taken him a couple of minutes to orgasm when he’s masturbating; how many positions could there be time for?

“You said last night something about on my hands and knees?” He bites his lip. “That sounded fun.”

Tali grins and reaches around to squeeze Kade’s ass under the hem of the teddy. “Mm, yes. Give me a view of this gorgeous ass while I’m fucking it.” He slaps Kade lightly and shifts. “Go ahead and take the teddy off. I want to see you.”

Kade reaches for the hem and pulls it over his head, and by the time he’s got his hair back out of his face, Tali has kicked those boxer-briefs to the end of the bed and is stroking his cock to fullness.

Kade’s mouth waters instinctively, like he wants to lean over and suck it – so he does, and Tali’s groan sounds almost strangled.

“That’s right, baby,” he says roughly. “Get it wet for me.”

Kade doubles down, bobbing faster than yesterday, but still careful of his teeth. He forgets that Tali’s cock isn’t at full hardness yet, though, and it fills out more in his mouth. On one of his trips down he goes almost too far and the head bumps against the back of his throat, almost gagging him.

It felt good, though, and the next time he does it on purpose. He can’t quite hold it there, and he coughs as he pulls back.

“Careful,” Tali cautions, rubbing under Kade’s chin with his thumb. “I don’t think you’re ready for deepthroating yet.”

Kade blinks at him through watery eyes. “Deepthroating?”

Tali chuckles. “It’s when you fit someone’s cock down your throat. It takes practice, and some people still can’t do it even then. It’s very difficult.”

Kade licks his lips; it sounds impossibly sexy and intimate, but if Tali says he isn’t ready yet, then he’ll give it a little while. Maybe he’ll do some more research on techniques. He’s staying at Tali’s house for a few days, after all; he’s sure he can get away with looking things up on Tali’s laptop that he couldn’t at home.

Tali leans up and kisses Kade’s lips gently.

“Go ahead and get on your hands and knees, baby. I’m going to get lubed up.”

Kade obeys, grabbing one of the pillows to put under his chest so he can brace his weight comfortably on his elbows, his ass tilted up in the air.

Behind him, he hears the click of the lubricant and the slick sound of Tali’s hand on his own flesh, and he bites his lip in anticipation.

“God, you’re exquisite,” Tali breathes, one hand landing on Kade’s hip, steadying him.  Tali rubs his fingers across Kade’s hole, and then the head of his cock is there, being guided in, and excitement jitters along Kade’s nerves.

Tali doesn’t pause this time—maybe because he just trusts Kade to stop him if he needs to, or maybe he’s just so caught up in it that he forgets, but either way it feels amazing and almost too much, and Kade clutches the pillow to steady himself as Tallin pushes in.

Tali bottoms out quicker this time, his hips flush against Kade’s ass, and he makes a noise of intense satisfaction when he does, both hands gripping Kade’s hips. He pulls Kade back into him a couple of times, just emphasizing how deep he is, and Kade’s breath catches at the pleasant jostle.

It feels even better this time, being pushed almost too fast, everything happening all at once and filling up his senses. At this angle, too, Tali hits different places inside him, lighting him up from the inside.

“Fuck,” Tallin breathes. “Fuck, I love being inside you. Best feeling in the world, baby.”

Kade whimpers, muffled in the pillow, feeling his cock twitch at Tali’s words and awestruck tone. “I love it too,” he says, turning his face so Tali can hear him clearly. “I love having you inside me. I want to stay like this all the time.”

“Fuck yeah,” Tali pants, starting with a shallow thrust, almost like the first time, but sharper, more urgent now. “I’m gonna spend every single day you’re here balls-deep in your ass. You’re not gonna know what it feels like not to have me inside you by the time you leave.”

Kade can’t stop a long, needy moan, shivering, turned on beyond words, and he groans louder when Tali starts thrusting longer, deeper, jostling him on his elbows and wrists.

“You like it like that, baby?” Tali murmurs, and Kade groans, nodding.

“Yes, oh my God,” he pants. “I love it. I love feeling you. Feeling your cock.”

Tallin pauses thrusting, both hands palming over Kade’s ass cheeks, squeezing them up and then together, making the fit tighter, making the sensation crackle through him.

“Is mine your favorite cock that’s been inside you?” Tali asks, and Kade can hear the smile in his voice, the laughter at his own joke.

“Yes,” Kade answers seriously. “It’s my favorite.” He turns to look at Tali over his shoulder. “It would still be my favorite even if it wasn’t the only one.”

Tallin groans breathlessly, bending over Kade’s back, pulling him close for a sloppy, straining kiss. “Goddamn,” he pants. “I can’t get enough of you.” He thrusts a few more times, plastered against Kade’s back, sucking kisses against Kade’s neck and shoulders, wherever he can reach before he sits up and pulls out.

Kade whimpers in protest, but Tali rubs his hands over Kade’s ass.

“Lie on your back, baby,” he murmurs. “I want to be able to make out with you while we’re fucking.”

A thrill spikes through Kade and he scrambles to obey, pushing the pillow down under his hips like Tallin had done the day before. Tali smiles, approving, and reaches down to guide himself back into Kade without hesitation.

Kade’s thighs splay wide to make room, and Tallin starts thrusting immediately, like he can’t control himself or his desire. It makes Kade feel like he’s going to explode, and he reaches up, hands tangling in Tali’s hair as he pulls him down for a kiss.

Tali catches one of Kade’s thighs, pushing it up higher, and Kade takes the hint. Soon, he’s wrapped around Tali, arms and legs, and Tali is pressed against him every place they can be as he keeps thrusting, knees braced in the sheets. Their tongues are tangled together, and Kade feels like he can’t catch his breath between their kisses and the sharp, hungry movements of Tali’s hips.

It’s even more intense than he remembers their first time being, and he knows he’s going to cum soon. He only hopes Tali keeps going, that it isn’t over with as soon as Kade is finished. He wants to keep feeling this for _hours_ – for the rest of the day.

Before he can stop it, he feels himself starting to tighten and tense up, and Tali breaks their kiss with a groan.

“That’s it, baby,” he murmurs, encouraging. “Go ahead and let it happen. I want to feel you cum on my cock.”

Kade tilts his head back, closing his eyes, just focused on the way Tali is pounding into him now, the slap of Tallin’s balls against his ass, the way their skin is starting to stick together with sweat.

“Fuck me,” he whispers, the words feeling daring and exciting on his tongue. “Please, Tali, fuck me harder –”

“Oh, Jesus, fu—” Tali slams into him frantically, his rhythm faltering, and Kade cries out, pleasure rocketing through him. He feels Tali’s cock jumping inside him against his tight walls, and he realizes Tali is cumming in him – _again_ – and he almost sobs as he cums between their bodies, the warmth of it sticking them together.

It feels like it goes on forever, and Tali keeps thrusting erratically until he collapses on top of Kade, sweaty and breathless and – Kade realizes with a little thrill – still inside him.

“I love you,” Kade whispers, not even audible over Tali’s heavy breathing, tears in his eyes from the intensity of it as Tali pecks sweet, soothing kisses against his neck. “Oh my God.”

* * *

In the aftermath, Tallin seems worried for just a moment that he was too rough – “I lost control a little bit,” he admits, and Kade thrills to know it – but once he’s assured that Kade is fine – “Better than fine” – his tension fades. And suddenly Kade is living out his fantasy.

They shower together, although Tallin doesn’t actually use the opportunity to elicit another orgasm. ( _“Pace yourself, sweetheart.”_ ) The soapy skate of their hands across each other’s skin is still incredibly intimate and a memory Kade will absolutely cherish, especially since they spend long minutes under the hot water just holding each other, occasionally kissing the water droplets from each other’s lips.

After the shower is breakfast, and Tali checks his e-mail and asks Kade what he’d like to choose from his chef’s menu that evening. Kade leans over Tali’s shoulder and steals his cup of coffee for a sip – _“Are you old enough to have that?” “I’m old enough for you to fuck me, so I’d hope so.”_ – while he reads the choices. They decide on a dish they both like the sound of, and Kade’s thrilled at the domestic feeling of it.

“Would you like to go somewhere today, or relax at home?” Tallin offers. “With the caveat that no matter where we are, we are not having sex again until tonight. We both need time to recover.”

In the end, Kade decides he wants to enjoy relaxing at home, and he sprawls out on his stomach on the floor in the library, kicking up his heels and enjoying the air on his bare legs, today’s skirt almost scandalously short.

“You know,” Tallin muses later from his desk on the other side of the room, “if you’d like to go shopping sometime this week, I could buy you more dresses and you could keep them here.”

Kade pushes up on his elbows, excited. “Really? You’d do that?”

Tali shrugs. “We’d have to be careful in public not to appear inappropriate, but sure. You like wearing them, and I like seeing you wear them.”

“I’d love that,” Kade assures him, and Tali smiles and goes back to his work on the laptop, and Kade goes back to his book, though he’s so excited by the prospect of shopping with Tali that he barely knows what he’s reading.

* * *

Kade was worried that Tali would forget about the idea of sex that night, or be too tired or too full after their dinner. He hesitates at the top of the stairs, wondering if it’s too presumptuous to go straight to Tallin’s bedroom; if he should sleep in his own bed tonight.

Tali pauses beside him at the top of the staircase, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Is something wrong?” he murmurs, and Kade looks up at him with wide eyes.

“I just didn’t know if you wanted time alone tonight,” he says. “Or if you still wanted me to come to bed with you.”

Tali tilts Kade’s chin up with the side of his knuckle, smiling at him with shining adoration.

“Sweetheart, I think I will always want you to come to bed with me, if that’s what you want too.”

Kade lunges up onto his tiptoes, throwing his arms around Tali’s neck as he kisses him hard, almost desperately.

“I want it more than anything in the world,” he promises, and Tali kisses him back before he bends down and sweeps Kade up in his arms, pressing kisses against his face as he carries him like a bride through the doorway into his room.

Their lovemaking that night is more tender than frantic, slow and deliberate. Tallin offers to use a condom and Kade begs him not to. They start out with Tallin guiding Kade over his hips, teaching him how to ride the cock inside him, how to go easy on his thigh muscles, how to swivel his hips to find all kinds of new and exciting places.

Kade loves the new position and spends long minutes bouncing in Tallin’s lap, head tilted back, hands braced on Tallin’s chest. When he starts faltering, tired out by the unusual amount of energy, Tali takes pity on him and gathers him close, kissing him softly. He offers a few suggestions for their next position, but Kade takes the one that’s still his favorite: Flat on his back with his arms and legs wrapped around Tallin as they make out and make love.

It lasts longer this time, neither of them as fast off the mark as they have been, and Kade’s hair is damp with sweat by the time he jerks in Tali’s arms like he might be dying, whimpering and crying out softly, and Tali holds still as deep inside as he can go and fills him full of cum.

Kade’s exhausted by the intensity of their lovemaking, and he’s sound asleep before Tali has even pulled out of him. He dreams that night of being endlessly joined with Tallin, their bodies locked together in never-ending pleasure.

* * *

Six days sounded like a lot at the beginning of the week, but on the morning of the third day, Kade already knows it isn’t any time at all. After their first day when they’d tired each other out so much, Tali lays down a rule of _no more than twice a day_ for sex. He insists that this is beyond reasonable, but Kade feels disappointed. He has so many ideas for where and how he wants to try it, and he knows that no matter what Tali says about still being sexually involved after this vacation, this is his best chance. After this, they’ll go back to sneaking in a tryst on a couch or in a car every few weeks at best, so Kade admits he’s trying to cram in as much as he can.

For his part, Tali is at least not as reluctant as he was in the beginning. He still checks in with Kade from time to time, but there isn’t the air of worry, the overwhelming aura of guilt. He even starts initiating a few things.

At first it’s just hugs and cuddles and kisses, but on the morning of day four, he crowds up behind Kade at the kitchen counter and murmurs, “Are you absolutely starving, or can you wait fifteen minutes to have breakfast?”

“It depends,” Kade purrs, already putting the cereal box back. “What’s going to happen in those fifteen minutes?”

Tali grins so wickedly Kade can feel the expression where Tali’s mouth is brushing against his neck, little exploratory kisses.

“That table looks like just the right height for learning some new positions, if you’re up for it,” he says innocently, and Kade groans at the idea.

He learns to ride Tallin backwards, one of the kitchen chairs perfect for that particular lesson, and then learns to lean over the table and brace his hands on the wood as Tali grabs his hips and pushes into him from behind, his skirt flipped up, his panties around one ankle.

Kade’s hands slip on the tabletop and he has to grip the edge to steady himself, his body throbbing with need as Tali fists his skirt in one hand and fucks into him with abandon. Kade cums first, writhing on the table, his cum dripping down off the hem of his skirt onto the floor. Tali pulls out of him with a gasp, taking a few deep breaths as he stares down at Kade and strokes his still-hard cock slowly.

“You know,” he murmurs, petting the round curve of Kade’s ass, “we really haven’t tested your refractory period.” He grins. “That’s one of the best parts of being as young as you are. Here. Climb up on the table and lie back.”

He helps Kade up onto the sturdy table, helps adjust him so his hips are comfortably at the edge of the table, his knees bent up.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs, stepping closer, his fingers slipping inside Kade.

Kade’s disappointed at first that it’s not Tali’s cock again – there’s something he loves about getting fucked, even if it doesn’t always hit his prostate as precisely as Tallin’s fingers; something about the primal intimacy of it, the feeling of being _claimed_ – but as sensitive as he is after coming, the gentle touch is nice, almost soothing. Tali keeps stroking him lightly as Kade relaxes, and then, when he’s least expecting it, the fingertips go directly for his prostate, rubbing him in ever-harder circles, waking his nerve endings again. His cock, just recently spent, starts twitching to life again, and Tali grins triumphantly as he bends over to lick Kade back to hardness.

It doesn’t take long, and when he’s fully hard, Tali slips his fingers out of Kade’s body and steps in between his knees, stroking his stomach with his other hand.

“I wonder how many times you could cum in an hour,” Tali murmurs as he guides his cock back to Kade’s entrance and pushes in slowly. He slides in with no trouble now, no resistance, Kade’s body so used to the act. “That might be interesting to test sometime.”

“I think I’d die,” Kade admits with a laugh, but the thought is still an interesting one, if daunting. There’s something exciting about the idea of being so worn out by pleasure that he could barely stay conscious.

 “Of course you wouldn’t,” Tali says with a little smile, gentle in his first few thrusts, staring down at Kade with something like adoration in his eyes. “I’d never let anything bad happen to you.”

Kade feels himself melting on the table, emotion welling up in him, suffusing him. It feels like New Year’s Eve last year, when he’d been allowed to join the champagne toast, and the alcohol had left him feeling warm and floaty.

He knows, of course, that it isn’t really a promise Tallin can keep. But the fact that he feels it… That’s enough for Kade. To know that a feeling that tender lives inside Tali’s heart for him is the most wonderful thing he can think of.

He’s relaxed and pliant as Tallin makes love to him leisurely, staring up at the man through his eyelashes, his heart feeling too big for his chest.

“What a treasure you are,” Tali murmurs, hazel eyes so intense Kade can barely hold his gaze, every stroke setting his skin on fire from the inside out.

It takes much longer than the fifteen minutes Tali had asked for, but this time when Kade climaxes, he’s arching and gasping, and Tallin’s arms are around him, holding him and breathing endearments in his ear as they cum together.

Kade collapses in Tali’s arms, sweaty and exhausted and breathing heavy, and Tali trails little kisses from Kade’s neck up over his jaw. He pauses there for a moment, cupping Kade’s face in his hands, staring at him with his lips parted like he’s going to say something, but instead he just leans in and presses their mouths together – soft and tender and reverent. And Kade thinks maybe he didn’t need to say anything at all.

 

* * *

 

It turns out that Kade is more nervous about their shopping trip than he was about seducing Tali into taking his virginity.

Tali’s solution is for Kade to go out dressed as a girl. His hair is long, to his shoulders, so with a couple of clips, it looks feminine enough. And a girl his age wouldn’t necessarily have a developed chest, so his little sundress works well enough with a pair of delicate sandals.

“What if someone recognizes you?” Kade worries, biting his lip as he stares at the full-length mirror in Tallin’s closet. “Won’t it look bad that you’re taking a young girl shopping for dresses?” He glances over his shoulder at Tali, raising one eyebrow. “It might look kind of Humbert Humbert-y.”

Tali snorts. “It’s not like I’m going to be going into the dressing room with you,” he says. “And we’ll both be keeping our hands to ourselves.” He leans against the doorframe behind Kade, and Kade’s mouth goes dry at the sight of the two of them in the mirror. “And I want to do something nice for you.”

Kade turns to look Tali in the face, reaching out to fiddle with the cuff of his sleeve, rolled up his forearm. “You mean nicer than letting me stay at your house and making love to me all the time?” he teases, but Tali’s face remains serious.

“I want to spoil you,” Tali murmurs, reaching up to caress Kade’s jawline. “You deserve it, and I want to do it for you.”

Kade hums, a soft sigh, and tilts his head to lean into Tallin’s touch. “I feel so spoiled already,” he says, and Tali smiles, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Nothing wrong with a little more,” Tali says, scattering little kisses across his face. “Come on. We’ll have dinner afterward. It’ll be like a date.”

Kade blushes then, pleased, and tilts his head to catch Tali’s next kiss on his lips. “All right,” he murmurs. “Let’s go on a date.”

 

* * *

 

For once, Tallin doesn’t have his driver, and Kade is a little disappointed that this means he can’t spend the travel time in varying states of undress and arousal in the backseat, but it’s also nice to sit up front with Tali, enjoying the scenery. Especially when Tali takes one hand off the steering wheel and lays it palm-up on the seat between them, inviting Kade to link their fingers together.

The backseat is full of shopping bags – Tallin had bought him everything from underwear to dresses to shoes – but Kade is wearing something a little more neutral now. They’d both agreed that there was a greater risk of them being recognized at a restaurant, so no need to put themselves under unnecessary scrutiny.

Under the collar of the pale lavender button-down Kade is wearing, though, is a delicate chain with a tiny sparkling bead. Tallin had purchased the piece of jewelry while Kade had been trying on a soft training bra and a bikini, then kept the little velvet box in his pocket until they’d gotten in the car to head to dinner.

Kade reaches up now to touch it through the fabric, a secret little smile on his lips, and Tallin glances over, eyes caught by the motion. When he realizes what Kade is doing, he squeezes the hand he’s holding.

“I’m glad you like it,” Tali murmurs. “I wanted you to have something…special.”

“Everything about today is special,” Kade assures him. “But I love it. I don’t have anything else like it.” He grins. “I should get my ears pierced to match.”

“You’d look gorgeous with pierced ears,” Tali says. “But you’re also perfect without them.”

Tali’s attention and compliments are like a warm ember sitting in Kade’s chest, but beside it is the cold hard lump of dread about their dinner. What if they’re recognized? What if they’re not careful enough and someone gets the wrong – correct, but wrong – idea?

“What’s the matter?” Tallin asks softly. “You’re tense.”

“Sorry,” Kade says immediately, trying to relax. “I’m just…nervous. About dinner.” He glances over at Tallin. “You’re recognizable. I don’t want something to look inappropriate and ruin your career. Why would a statehouse senator be taking a teenage boy out to dinner?”

Tallin hesitates, and Kade recognizes the expression on his face – the one where he knows Kade is winning the argument but doesn’t want to give up yet.

“You’re probably right,” he admits softly. “I might have gotten a little carried away.”

Kade squeezes his hand softly. “Why don’t…” He hesitates. They’re likely to be seen and recognized anywhere around Hartford, but the other cities… well, a state senator isn’t the same as a US senator. Most people on the outer edges of the state won’t recognize him. “We could go somewhere out of town?”

Tallin gives him a sharp kind of look. “Did you have somewhere in mind?”

Kade shrugs, uncertain. “The coast, maybe? It’s about an hour to Bridgeport.”

Tallin nods slowly, thoughtfully. “We could go into the City.” New York, he means. There’s a train station in Bridgeport. They’d certainly be more anonymous there, but Kade isn’t sure he wants the frenetic pace of that. “Or… it’s not much farther to Mystic, if you wanted to do something… quieter.”

Kade perks up a little. “I’ve actually never been to Mystic,” he says. “But I’ve heard it’s pretty.”

“It’s beautiful,” Tallin assures him, already checking his mirrors to change lanes. “Why don’t we go to Mystic. We’ll get a room tonight, and then tomorrow we’ll do some touristy things. The aquarium, the seaport…?”

Relief and something else sweeps through Kade, and he smiles happily. It’s a perfect compromise, and it’s something…more.

“I’d like that,” he murmurs, and Tali grins at him as he pulls onto the turnpike.

\---

Kade spends the drive looking at hotels on Tali’s phone, reading him the details, and debating the pros and cons of a quaint inn versus a larger chain. They finally settle on an inn that is set up more like townhouses, each room having its own external entrance.

“A lot of the reviews mention how quiet it is,” Kade notes, and Tali grins.

“Means the walls aren’t too thin,” he says. “Which is important for us. Book that one.”

Kade blushes, but he does as he’s asked, booking them for a double room that night. “I got two beds,” he explains, “just so it won’t look weird.”

“That’s fine,” Tallin says with a nod. “You know I want you to have your own space.” He glances over at Kade. “Do you want your own room…?”

Kade laughs. “Absolutely not,” he says, and Tali relaxes with a grin and picks Kade’s hand up to brush a kiss across his knuckles.

“Just making sure,” he murmurs.

When they park at the inn, Kade waits in the car while Tallin goes to sign the papers and get the key. He leans against the glass, watching the glowing lamplights, and thinks about what they’re doing. For all that he’d worried the two of them out shopping together might be Nabokovian, he recognizes they’re nothing like _Lolita_ , aside from purely surface issues of age.

The way that Tallin is always concerned with Kade’s comfort, both physically and emotionally, just confirms Kade’s decision in initiating this relationship. He has no doubt that if he told Tallin he wanted his own room and that he wanted to stop doing anything sexual, Tali would instantly do it. Even if they were in the middle of sex when he said it.

The car door opens and Tallin slides in, a boyish grin on his face. “We got lucky,” he says. “The only room left was the one on the end.” He starts the car and starts driving down the gravel parking lot. “Perfect for us.”

Perfect for having sex against the wall with no neighbors, Kade knows he means, and he returns Tali’s smile.

They decide to bring in the bags of Kade’s purchases from the car, and Kade looks down at one of the bags he’s carrying. “We didn’t bring any clothes for you,” he worries. They hadn’t exactly _planned_ this.

“It’s all right,” Tallin assures him. “It’s just tonight and tomorrow. I can wear this again, or if I have to run out and buy something, there are plenty of shops.”

Kade grins mischievously as he sets the bags down and hops up onto one of the beds. “I guess tonight isn’t the night to tell you that I have a fantasy of you fucking me with your clothes on,” he murmurs, and one of Tallin’s eyebrows goes up.

“It might not be the night to act it out,” Tali admits, “but you can tell me about it all you want.”

“Mm, it’s just a thought I have sometimes, of you getting so excited you just…unzip your pants and shove your cock into me.” Kade gives a theatrical shiver, and Tallin chuckles.

“And what are you wearing in this fantasy?” he asks, sitting on the bed opposite Kade.

“Oh, sometimes I’m fully dressed because we were at an event together, so you just kind of shove my pants down around my knees in the back of the car on the way home,” Kade muses. “Sometimes it’s a dress. Sometimes it’s the teddy because we were getting ready to go to bed. In the dressing room earlier, I was imagining it was that bikini you bought me because I was lying in the sun on your back porch when you came home from – oh, something somewhere – and saw me and wanted me.”

Tali laughs, but there’s heat in his eyes. “I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t come into the dressing room with you, then,” he murmurs, reaching out to skim a warm touch over Kade’s knee.

Kade bites his lip and hums. “Probably for the best,” he admits, “although now I’m thinking of you fucking me with your clothes on in the dressing room while I’m trying on clothes for you.”

“Naughty boy,” Tali says as he leans in to peck a kiss against Kade’s cheek. “We’ll revisit that idea later. We should get some food before everything in town has closed, though, since we didn’t have dinner.” Kade hums in half-hearted acknowledgment, but then Tali grins. “You’ll need to keep your strength up for when we get back to the room.”

Suddenly dinner sounds like a much more interesting idea than it had just a moment before.

They find a diner that serves mostly sandwiches and soups, and Kade nibbles on a matzoh chicken soup and some toast while Tallin methodically puts away a Greek salad. They keep their conversation light, Tali asking Kade if he’s excited for the next term at school.

“You’ll be a freshman, won’t you?” he asks, and Kade nods.

“They’re thinking about letting me test into the next grade,” he says, “but I think they want me to wait until next year to do it. Something about freshmen needing their own social group as peers, blah blah.”

Tallin snorts softly. “You’re not like any other freshman I’ve ever met,” he says, and Kade grins at him over his bowl of soup.

“I should hope not,” he says, his sly smile the closest they’ve come to flirting out in public.

“Anything else I can get you fellas?” the waitress says as she stops by their table, check in hand. Tallin checks to see if Kade wants to dessert, but they both decline. “All right, then. I’ll leave this here for you. You two have a nice night; it’s so refreshing to see a father and son spending time together.”

It’s a testament to his maturity, Kade thinks, that he doesn’t just choke on his soup, but after she’s walked away, he does give in to a little giggle.

“Don’t,” Tali warns, but he’s smiling.

“So you _don’t_ want me to call you ‘daddy’ tonight?” Kade murmurs, keeping his voice low.

“Stop it,” Tali hisses, laughing.

Kade just shakes his head, chuckling, and doesn’t say another word until they’re back in the car. “It’s funny,” he muses as Tali starts the engine. “We don’t even look anything alike.”

Tali glances over at him and shrugs. “Maybe she just assumed you took after your mother. You don’t look much like your real father, either.”

Kade snorts. “Oh no, I look exactly like my father,” he says wryly. “I just don’t look anything like Bruce.” At Tali’s raised eyebrow, he shrugs. “My mother had a three-month affair that started about a year before I was born,” he says.

“Ah,” Tali says, understanding. “And you’re sure…?”

“I mean, reasonably sure.” Kade smiles. “Have you ever met Senator Benatton from Rhode Island? I don’t think he’s still in office, but…”

“I haven’t, but I take it you look like him?”

Kade laughs. “Spitting image. I’m pretty sure one of the reasons we moved to Connecticut was because his son and I kept getting asked at school if we were related, we looked so much alike.”

Tallin winces. “That must have been awkward for everyone involved,” he says, and Kade hums in acknowledgment, looking out the window.

They’re quiet until Tallin pulls the car back into the parking lot at the inn, right in front of their little door. He turns the engine off, but neither of them reach for their seatbelts or the doors yet.

“Is that why you didn’t go on the cruise with the rest of your family?” Tali asks quietly, glancing over at Kade. “Are things…awkward because of that?”

“It’s probably part of it,” Kade admits. “Bruce has never treated me badly, but I’m not like the rest of my family. I don’t like the same things they like. I don’t think or behave like they do. And I think every time I do or say something that seems strange to them, they all remember I’m not actually related to them.” He smiles, a wry little twist of his lips, an expression that’s too old for him. “Except my mother, of course, and I don’t think that makes it any better.”

Tallin pats his knee, a wordless gesture of sympathy, and then by unspoken consent they both unlatch their seatbelts and open their car doors. Kade follows Tallin up to the room’s door at a safe distance – _father and son_ , he thinks, with a private smile – and then follows him in. But once the door is closed behind them, he reaches out and slips his hand silently into Tallin’s, looking up at the man’s face as their fingers slide together.

“Would you rather have a shower tonight or in the morning?” Tali asks, rubbing his thumb along the side of Kade’s hand, and Kade smiles at him.

“In the morning,” he says, closing the distance between them with a careful shift of his weight. “I’d rather make love with you tonight.”

Tali hesitates for just a moment, but then he leans down and closes a soft kiss over Kade’s lips. Kade hums, pleased, and lets himself melt into Tallin’s body, his head tilted back so far he’s almost bent over backwards, dizzy with hunger when their lips part against each other and their tongues meet eagerly.

“Take me to bed,” Kade whispers when they part, gazing up at Tallin through eyelashes that feel too heavy to raise all the way. “And let me feel you inside me again.”

“Dear God,” Tali breathes, staring down at him, fingers tender as he brushes Kade’s hair back from his face. “You’re a force to be reckoned with.”

Kade just grins up at him, laughing in delight when Tali catches him under his thighs and picks him up. Kade’s legs go around Tallin’s waist automatically, his arms braced on Tali’s shoulders, and his eyes shine happily as he curls over to kiss Tali’s face.

“I feel so good whenever you touch me,” Kade confesses, playing with the ends of Tali’s hair as Tali starts to walk with him. He thinks they’re going toward the bed, but Tallin surprises him, pressing his back against the wall. Kade knows it’s the empty wall that they don’t share with a neighbor, and a thrill works through his skin. They haven’t ever done anything like this, but he can imagine how it will work and how good it will feel.

“Oh,” he murmurs, and Tali grins up at him.

“ _Oh_ ,” Tali echoes, playful, and nips at his lower lip. “I thought we could have a little fun, if you’re up for it.”

“I am _extremely_ up for it,” Kade answers, laughing. “But you’re going to have to put me down so I can get my pants off.”

“Mmm.” Tali tucks little kisses against Kade’s neck, sounding disappointed. “You have a point I guess.” He lets Kade slide down his body, copping generous feels along the way, and then pats Kade’s bottom lightly. “How do you feel about putting on one of your new skirts instead? No panties.”

Kade’s mouth goes a little dry, and he nods. “Give me just a second,” he says, heading toward the shopping bags from earlier that day. He hears Tallin rustling around behind him, but he just focuses on getting out of his button-down and slacks and wiggling into a little dress with a short, flouncy skirt. He’d loved the way the skirt had flirted with being _too_ short on him, almost bouncing up to his ass if he walked too fast, and he loves the idea of how it will fall down over the two of them while they’re fucking against the wall, almost hiding them.

When he turns back around, Tallin is waiting for him by the wall, but there are a couple of things on the nightstand within reach – a bottle of lubricant, a strip of condoms, a towel, and a silk sleep mask. He notices that Tali is also still wearing all his clothes.

“I was thinking,” Tali says, eyes heated as he watches Kade approach, “that if you wanted to fulfill your fully-dressed fantasy, we could make that work. The condom will keep things from getting too messy on my clothes if we both wear one.”

Kade makes a thoughtful humming sound. “So I could have you fuck me with your clothes on,” he says, “but I’d have to give up you fucking me bareback.”

“Essentially, yes,” Tali says, and his smile turns wicked. “This doesn’t mean I won’t still fuck you bare later. We’re here all night and until eleven tomorrow morning.”

Kade grins and takes a running leap into Tallin’s arms. The man laughs, fumbling to catch him, and hitches him a little higher as they kiss, Kade’s bare little legs wrapped around his waist, the soft fabric of Tallin’s dress shirt crinkling against his thighs.

“All right,” Kade murmurs, stealing little kisses against Tallin’s jaw and the corner of his mouth. “We can use the condoms this time.”

He grunts when Tali turns and presses him against the wall, rubbing their groins together, Kade’s cock bare and sensitive under his skirt, especially against the rasp of Tallin’s clothing – the silk shirt, the shell buttons, the cool edge of his belt buckle.

Kade shivers in excitement, hardening rapidly, and cups Tallin’s face in both hands to kiss him. Their kissing is hungry, messy, and not at all elegant, but Kade loves the feeling of their tongues together, the way Tallin sucks on his tongue like it’s a little cock, the way he can feel the hardening bulge in Tallin’s trousers against the bottom curve of his ass.

“God, I can’t get enough of you,” Tallin breathes, nipping at Kade’s lower lip.

“Me either,” Kade whispers, tightening his legs around Tallin’s waist. “I want you inside me all the time.”

Tali groans and kisses him, pushing him hard against the wall. “God yes,” he pants when they part. “I want to be inside you. Tell me I can, baby. Tell me you’re ready.”

Kade almost laughs, bracing his weight on his arms across Tali’s shoulders. “If I’m alive, I’m ready,” he says, grinning, and Tali laughs against his mouth.

Between the two of them and the wall, they manage to keep Kade balanced while Tallin reaches down to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. The jangle and rasp send shivers through Kade, bright anticipation, and even the unfamiliar crinkle of the condom wrappers opening is an exciting promise of what’s to come.

Tali slicks lube over himself, but by now, Kade’s arms are trembling with holding his own weight, and Tallin wraps his arms under Kade’s thighs rather than try to spread the lube over him. It’s all right; Kade’s sure that at this point, he can take it.

It takes a moment and some fumbling to get Tallin lined up, the position precarious, but then the two of them work together to help Kade slide down, and then the crown is inside and Kade throws his head back with a groan.

He’d wondered if he would even be able to tell the difference with the condom on, but he can. The one he’s wearing doesn’t quite fit him, a little too big, and he can tell the difference between the one Tali’s wearing now and when it’s a bare cock in his ass. It’s a strange feeling, and one he isn’t entirely sure he likes, but if it means that Tali’s inside him now, pinning him to the wall, he’ll take it.

“Sweet boy,” Tali groans as he hitches himself deeper, jostling Kade between his body and the wall. “Fuck, I love being inside you. I love it more than anything in the world.”

Kade’s fingers scrabble across Tallin’s shirt as he writhes in pleasure, trying to push himself farther down on Tali’s cock, to take him as deep as he’ll go. “I love it too,” he moans. _I love you_.

In answer, Tali pins him with a deep kiss and starts fucking him in earnest, the pictures on the wall shifting with his thrusts.

There’s no other sound in the room, just their heavy breathing, the loud jangle of Tali’s belt buckle, the smack of their skin together, and the soft thump of photo frames keeping rhythm with their fucking.

It takes a minute at this new angle for Kade to find the deep pleasure of other positions, but once they’re fitted together right, it starts ratcheting him higher fast. He goes from partially hard to painful in less than two minutes, his cock throbbing between their stomachs as Tali arches to fuck into him.

“That’s my boy,” Tali pants, and the praise thrills through him. “That’s my sweet, perfect boy –”

Kade can barely keep his grip on Tallin’s shoulders, and his thighs are trembling on Tali’s hips. It’s just the wall that’s keeping him up at this point, and the weight of Tali’s body against him.

He drops his head back, just relishing the feeling. They only have a couple of days left—tomorrow is Day Five, and then the day after, he goes home. It’s not a lot of time, and Kade is determined to soak up as much of this as he can get.

They’re both trembling and drenched in sweat by the time it’s over, Tali’s hips stuttering as he groans and cums inside the condom. When Kade tries to stand after Tali pulls out, his knees nearly buckle out from under him.

“Careful, baby,” Tali coos, and Kade leans against him, almost melting. The little crystal necklace Tallin bought him that morning is stuck in the sweat at the hollow of his throat, and Tali runs a tender thumb across it.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” he suggests quietly, “and then let me take you to bed.”

The shower is, despite everything, quick and mostly platonic. Kade is exhausted, and he can’t do much more than hum his approval as Tali washes both of them. When they’re clean and dried off, hair still damp, Tali helps him into one of the beds.

“Do you want your own bed tonight?” Tali asks as he pulls the sheets and blankets up over Kade’s body, but Kade shakes his head with a frown. “Just checking,” Tali laughs, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

The next morning is a slow, sweet lovemaking session where Kade barely opens his eyes, drowsy and content in the warmth of their bodies under the blankets. The fact that they’re in an unfamiliar bed in a cozy inn only adds to it, somehow, and there’s a moment when Tali is spooned around him that Kade wonders if their relationship will have to move to hotels after this week. Or, despite what Tali said, if it will continue at all.

It’s a thought that continues to nag at him as they get the day started and check out of the hotel room. It’s in the back of his mind as they decide on what touristy things they’re going to visit over breakfast. And even standing beside Tali in the Mystic Aquarium, watching with delight as a beluga whale shows off for its trainer, he can feel the clock ticking away on their time together.

He thought he’d hidden it fairly well, but as they’re finishing off their lobster rolls at lunch, Tallin sits back in his chair and regards him carefully.

“Are you all right?”

They’re tucked away in the back corner of the little restaurant, and no one is nearby, but Tali keeps his voice quiet anyway. Kade appreciates it.

“I’m all right,” Kade murmurs, fiddling with the edge of his napkin after he dabs the melted butter off his lips. “I’m just…aware of how little time I have left with you.”

Tallin’s expression turns fond and sympathetic, and he nods. “It does feel like it went by quickly, doesn’t it?” He takes a hesitant breath, and Kade can see him phrasing and rephrasing a question in his mind. “I know that…we probably will not be able to see each other as often after this, but…”

Kade braces himself, unsure whether Tallin is about to call the whole thing off. If he does, Kade reasons, it doesn’t take away what they’ve already had. He’ll still have those memories.

“Well, what I’m trying to say is, we could probably still continue to see each other…” He glances around the restaurant. “…intimately, as we have been, but it would have to be less frequently and more carefully. I would understand if you don’t wish to continue after tomorrow. I would still consider you a close friend.”

It takes Kade a moment to realize that Tallin is offering him a way out. He’s giving Kade the opportunity to break things off between them. Kade’s first instinct is to refuse and deny, but what if Tali is the one who wants to end things, and he’s trying to let Kade down easy?

“Do… _you_ want to stop?” Kade asks carefully, and he’s gratified when Tallin shakes his head.

“I’ll respect your wishes and your decision, of course,” Tali rushes to assure him. “But…no. I tried to stop well before we started, and it turns out that…I still want you as much now as I did then.”

A beaming smile breaks across Kade’s face, and he has to duck his head. “Well…good,” he says lamely. “Because I still want you, too.”

Tali smiles at him and bumps his foot under the table, but they don’t dare show more visible affection than that, not even in a mostly empty restaurant.

Once they’re in the car on the way home, though, they reach for each other’s hands as soon as they can, fingers twined together, and Kade shifts to lean against Tali’s arm, cheek against his shoulder.

He doesn’t know if this means they’re _dating_ , or they’re exclusive, or what. He doesn’t dare ask. He knows that Tallin wasn’t seeing anyone else before they became involved, and right now, that’s good enough for him. _We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,_ he thinks.

 

* * *

 

For all that their conversation in the restaurant allayed some of Kade’s worry, the last night of his stay at Tallin’s house is a somber affair, both of them feeling the weight of the impending separation.

“Did you still want to try out your bikini in the hot tub?” Tali offers that evening, and Kade shakes his head.

“I did, sort of,” he murmurs, “but honestly I think I’d rather just cuddle. If that’s all right.”

Tali smiles and wraps his arms around Kade, pulling him close and dropping a kiss on the top of his head. “Of course it’s all right,” he murmurs.

They spend the evening curled tightly together on the couch, each reading his own book, limbs twined together as they occasionally steal idle kisses. It’s warm and cozy and exactly what Kade needs to soothe him.

It’s not a real surprise that they both decide to go to bed early, but Kade finds himself at an impasse when he tries to decide what to change into for sleeping. Tallin finds him in the room designated as “his” – the one he hasn’t slept in for a single night of his stay – staring at his suitcase.

“What’s the matter?” Tali asks, leaning in the doorway.

Kade looks over his shoulder, smiling at the sight of Tali in lounge pants and no shirt, ready for bed. He looks beautiful, and Kade wants to just forget about everything else for a moment and spend some time touching and kissing that lean torso.

“Oh. I just can’t decide what I want to sleep in. I know that sounds silly, but…”

“It’s not silly,” Tali assures him, stepping into the room. “What’s the issue?”

“Well, nothing that I have sounds _comfortable_ , and tonight I just…” _I really need comfort_ , he stops himself from saying. “I feel a little sensitive.”

Tali hums thoughtfully. “You could sleep nude, if you like,” he suggests, and Kade shakes his head.

“Still not comfortable,” he says, and Tali eyes him.

“You’re looking for something comfort _ing_?” he guesses, and Kade nods, grateful that Tali picked up on it. Tali glances at the silk teddy and the suit pajamas that Kade has laid out, and his hand comes to rest lightly on Kade’s shoulder.

“Do you want to…sleep in one of my shirts?” he offers quietly, and the idea clicks into place like a missing piece. Kade looks up at him in surprise.

“I – Yes,” he says, surprised at both the idea and the fact that he hadn’t already thought of it. “I think so.”

In the end, Kade chooses a button-down that falls halfway down his thighs, the cuffs just brushing his knuckles. It smells like fabric softener and Tali, and it turns out to be exactly what he was looking for.

Tali grins at him as they both climb into bed, snuggling up under the covers. Tali’s arms go around him, holding him close, and for the moment Kade is content to tuck his face against Tali’s chest and be held.

After a minute, he shifts to get more comfortable, his arms going around Tali in turn, his hands roaming across Tali’s back and down over the curve of his ass.

“You know,” Tali murmurs into his hair, “we don’t have to have sex tonight if you don’t feel like it.”

“I know,” Kade says, tilting his chin back to look up and make eye contact. “But it might be a long time before I get another chance, and I want as many memories to draw on as I can have. If that’s okay.”

Tali smiles, understanding, and presses a kiss to Kade’s forehead, then another to the bridge of his nose. “Of course it’s okay,” he murmurs just before he kisses Kade’s mouth.

Tali must have taken Kade’s wish for memories seriously, because he draws out every moment, from the gentle blowjob to the fact that he brings Kade to orgasm three times before he cums himself, buried as deep inside Kade as he can get. When it’s over, Tali collapses on top of him, both of them breathing hard.

Kade’s hands are draped limply over Tallin’s back, his thighs hooked behind Tali’s hips to keep them close. They stay like that, unmoving, until Tallin’s cock softens enough that it slips out of him.

They’re a mess, top to bottom, and Kade knows they’re going to be even worse if they don’t get up and get cleaned, but neither of them makes a move to do so.

“We can shower in the morning,” Tali mumbles against Kade’s hairline, like he knows what Kade was thinking. Kade nods, and Tali shifts to his side, taking Kade with him. They curl up together like that, only the occasional twitch of fingers or brush of idle kisses betraying that they’re still awake…until they aren’t.

* * *

Kade had wondered if they would have one more round the next morning before Tallin took him home, but in the end, they don’t. They shower separately, though Tallin does tilt Kade’s chin up to kiss him good morning. They dress in separate rooms, and by the time he goes down for breakfast, Kade has just about gotten used to the idea of being his own person, not attached at the hip to his lover.

It’s the drive over to Kade’s house when the anxiety sets in. His luggage is in the back – minus the things Tali bought him that are being kept at Tali’s house “for future visits,” although they have no idea when that will be. But the crystal necklace he keeps around his neck.

Tali carries Kade’s luggage up the stairs without discussing it, and when he sets the bag down, Kade can’t help staring at the bed. It’s mostly made, though there are a couple of wrinkles there. Wrinkles that were made by giving Tallin his virginity almost a week ago. _Only_ almost a week ago, he realizes.

Tali sees the direction of his contemplative gaze and laughs quietly. “Hard to believe that was six days ago,” he murmurs, petting Kade’s hair. He hesitates. “What time is your family getting home?”

“Around six o’clock tonight,” Kade says, frowning. Not only is he not going to be with Tallin, now he has to readjust to his family. At least Fergus and Leona both have their own places and their parents aren’t the touchy-feely type, so with any luck, it’ll just be him in his old room.

Tallin keeps stroking Kade’s hair, frowning and chewing on his lower lip. “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you until they get home? That’s several hours away.”

Kade shakes his head. “I need some time to…readjust,” he murmurs. “And I want to be able to say goodbye to you properly, not to fake something appropriate in front of my parents.”

Tallin huffs a resigned laugh. “You’ve always got everything figured out,” he murmurs, almost rueful. “I can’t argue with that logic.”

Kade smiles up at him, stepping into his space, hands resting easily on Tali’s waist. “Thank you for everything this week,” he murmurs, gazing up at Tali with unabashed adoration. “It’s been the best week of my life.”

Tallin hesitates just a moment before he melts into a fond smile, brushing imaginary strands of Kade’s hair away from his face. “It’s been the best week of mine, too,” he murmurs.

Tali starts to lean down slowly, hesitating like he’s giving Kade time to back away from the kiss, but Kade just tilts his head to meet him, their lips fitting together perfectly. They’re gentle with each other now, not giving in to the edge of desperation that Kade can feel welling up inside him.

_Don’t leave me. I don’t want this to be over. I just want to spend the rest of my life making love to you._

But the kiss draws to a close, as Kade knows their time is also ending, and he stares up at Tallin, on the verge of asking Tali to take him to bed one last time. Just one more time of Tali’s cock filling him up and making him feel whole before he goes back to his everyday existence.

But he senses that would make it harder for him to let go, to start the readjustment. And besides, he doesn’t want his bedroom smelling like sex when his parents get home. That’s not a conversation he feels like having.

“It might be a little while before I see you again,” Tallin admits, stroking his knuckles down Kade’s jaw. “But I’ll be looking forward to the next time.”

It was the perfect thing to say, and Kade smiles, relaxing just a little. “So will I,” he promises. He walks Tallin down to the front door, accepting the chaste goodbye kiss on his lips before they open the door and Tali walks out to his car.

One last wave, and then he’s driving away and Kade is closing the door and leaning against it.

Six hours later, his parents return home. They suspect nothing.

But in two weeks, it all goes to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some pov from the other side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> less smutty than the last one i guess. also kinda shorter. might do a one-shot later with a little more.

It’s the first Caslinn party since the beginning of the new congressional session, and Tallin admits to himself that he’s excited. He hasn’t seen Kade in over a month, and he’s mostly given up berating himself for missing the boy so much. What’s done is done, and trying to undo it now would only hurt both of them. He might as well accept that the two of them have…something. He can’t define it yet without feeling really weird about it, but it’s something.

So when he shows up at the Caslinns’ house and is greeted at the door by someone he doesn’t recognize, he starts scanning the room for Kade. Unsuccessful, he winds his way through the party, taking his time, being polite, but always keeping an eye out.

By the time he’s out on the patio, he’s half-eager, thinking Kade might be waiting for him behind their wall, and half-sick, wondering if Kade has rethought everything they did and is avoiding him.

He’s not behind the wall.

After several minutes, he can politely excuse himself to the restroom, and he surreptitiously uses the one upstairs so he can get a glimpse at Kade’s room. Is that awful? Is it an invasion of privacy? He tells himself that if the door is closed, he won’t bother the boy.

But Kade’s bedroom door is open, the room inside dark and pristine. Almost too pristine, as if it hasn’t been touched in days. Weeks, maybe. Frowning, he rejoins the party crowd and eventually works his way over to Bruce.

“Senator Matheson,” Bruce says cheerfully. “It’s always so good to see you. How’s the session going?”

“Oh, you know,” Tali says, trying to make small talk while his stomach is sinking. “The same old tug of war.” He pauses, wets his lips. “It’s good to see you too. I haven’t found Eleanor yet to say hello. And is Kade around? I’d like to say hello to him, too.”

Bruce masks his expression quickly, but Tallin sees the slip, and his heart starts beating sideways in his chest.

“Ah, Kade is back in Rhode Island for a few months,” Bruce says, sounding stilted. “He’s going to be attending this semester at his old high school. I’ll let him know you were asking about him next time we speak, though.”

 _Rhode Island_. So that was it. He’d wanted to get away from Tallin so badly he’d gone all the way to Rhode Island, back to his old school, where people teased him for looking like the man his mother had had an affair with.

It’s almost too discouraging to contemplate, at least without more wine.

That night, after the party, he’s feeling the extra glass or two – or three – of wine that he’d had, and he stares at the blurry screen of his phone. They’ve been so careful the whole time; they’ve never sent personal texts or e-mails, anything that could imply that their relationship is anything more than simply a student learning how his state government works.

Is it worth the risk to text him now?

 _I’ll keep it general,_ Tallin tells himself. _Impersonal. Friendly, polite. But impersonal._

It takes three tries to put Kade’s name in the Recipient field.

_[Hey I talked to Bruce tonight at the party.]_

He stares at the message, trying to figure out how to go on.

_[I wanted you to know that I’m sorry, and I hope everything works out for you.]_

There. That sounds fine. He doesn’t say what he’s sorry for. If anybody pressed him on the matter, he would just say that he’s sorry Kade felt the need to return to Rhode Island. Sorry he’s gone. There’s nothing there.

He falls asleep with his phone cradled to his chest.

When he wakes up, it’s to a pounding headache, a dry, tacky mouth, and the sound of an incoming text.

It takes him a few tries to focus on the screen, but Kade’s name makes him try.

 _[I’m surprised he told you anything]_ , it says. _[They don’t like to talk about it.]_

There’s a second one close on its heels.

_[I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to feel like it was your fault, or feel obligated.]_

Obligated? To what?

He skips that question and texts Kade back. _[As long as you’re happy, I’m happy],_ he says honestly. _[Will you be coming back to CT for the holidays?]_

He wets his lips, waiting for the answer. Kade doesn’t sound angry at him; maybe the choice to go back to Rhode Island had more to do with schools. Maybe they can still be friends. Maybe Tali can see him on Christmas break or something.

_[No, the hospital wants to keep me for observation.]_

Tali reads the message five times, sure that his hangover is making him hallucinate. Or that Kade’s auto-correct got the better of him.

 _[Hospital???]_ He finally texts back, unable to think of anything else.

 _[Because of my age, and the situation being so unusual,]_ Kade answers. _[I’m under 24-7 observation.]_

Tali stumbles out of bed, toward the kitchen for a glass of water, a cup of coffee. He needs to be fortified to keep up with this conversation.

_[Bruce didn’t mention you were in the hospital.]_

That should give Kade the opening to talk about why he’s there without Tallin demanding it, he thinks.

 _[What did he tell you?]_ Kade’s reply says immediately, and Tallin thinks that the boy has always been too clever by half.

_[That you were in Rhode Island for the semester.]_

It’s almost two hours before Kade replies, _[Oh. Then forget I said anything.]_

By that time, Tali’s already an hour down the road toward Rhode Island.

 

* * *

 

The highway between Hartford and Providence is only about ninety minutes on a good day, and today Tallin drove maybe more aggressively than was strictly necessary. So not long after he gets Kade’s text, he’s standing at the nurse’s desk in the Providence Hospital asking for Kade Caslinn’s room.

“I’m a friend of the family’s,” he says nervously, hoping they don’t hassle him about it. “I wanted to stop by and say hello.”

“He’ll be glad to see you,” the nurse says with a smile. “He hasn’t had many visitors.”

Something twists in Tallin’s chest; have his parents even come by to see him? Tali wonders. His siblings?

He follows the nurse’s directions to Kade’s private room, and he knocks softly on the open door. When there’s no answer, he peers around the curtain, holding his breath.

Kade is sitting upright in bed, propped against the pillows, nose tucked into a thick book. Tallin takes a moment to just _look_ at him, trying to tell what’s wrong, why he’s here. A familiar copy of _Leaves of Grass_ rests on the table beside the bed, and Tallin smiles.

Which is when Kade seems to realize there’s someone else in the room and looks up.

His eyes go wide and he catches his breath, and Tallin stands rooted, awkward, not sure how to proceed.

“Hi,” he says, because he can’t think of anything else, and then leaps forward when Kade’s lower lip trembles.

“What –”  Kade clears his throat, his voice failing on the single syllable. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” Tali says, even though it’s the obvious answer. “I was worried. I _am_ worried.” He wets his lips. “You said you didn’t want me to blame myself. What… Did I injure you when we…? Is something…?”

“Um.” Kade laughs nervously, his eyes too bright, like he might be on the verge of tears. “It’s – complicated. You didn’t injure me. I, uh.” He gestures to the chair beside his bed. “Here, come sit down.”

Tallin obeys, more because Kade asked him to than out of any need to not be standing anymore, but at the next words, he’s glad he did.

Kade stares up at him with big, golden eyes and says softly, “I’m pregnant.”

“What… _How_?”

Kade laughs, self-conscious. “Oddly enough, the traditional way.”

Tali stares at him. “Kade… It’s not that I don’t believe you, but I am…” He looks around the room, suddenly conscious he might be overheard, and drops his voice. “I am _intimately_ familiar with your body, and it is _not_ the traditional model for being pregnant.”

“No, that’s true.” Kade sighs. “It’s…very complicated, but essentially, I have one working ovary and a functional uterus, though no one has figured out how the sperm got from _where_ it was entering my body to where the egg was.”

The next forty-five minutes or so are spent with Kade telling him the details of his medical history, including, “But my doctor in Hartford wrote them off as non-functional when my testes dropped. He assumed I couldn’t have both. Except that I have one working testicle and one working ovary, so…apparently I can. I hadn’t menstruated, so we didn’t know that anything was happening. I guess we just happened to time it _just_ right. I probably would have had my first period last month if you and I hadn’t… done what we did.”

It’s a lot for Tallin to take in, but what’s utmost on his mind is –

“Are you going to be okay? I mean, what’s going to happen to you? And to the – the pregnancy?”

Kade seems a little pale, and he shrugs. “I don’t know. If I’m even able to carry to term – which we don’t know if I will be – I would have to have a C-section to deliver. There’s nowhere that a baby could fit through. That’s why they’ve got me here.”

Tallin wets his lips; the next question is delicate. “Would you want to terminate the pregnancy?” he offers. “I’d be willing to help you with it however you need.”

Kade hesitates. “It seems like it would be the most sensible thing to do, doesn’t it?” he asks hoarsely. “With my age, and the fact that continuing the pregnancy is a complete unknown and potentially dangerous… But I kind of don’t want to.” He glances over at Tallin. “I know that seems strange, but after this, they’re probably going to remove my uterus and my ovary. This makes it obvious I’m capable of menstruation, but it’s dangerous for me to do so, so there’s no way they’ll let me keep them. I’ll never have another chance to do this. So I feel like… I don’t know. I don’t want to throw it away.”

Tallin catches Kade’s hand hesitantly in his own. “Whatever you want to do,” he says softly, “I promise I will be here for you, every step of the way. If you want to terminate it, I will be here. I will help. If you want to try to carry it through, I will still be here. And… and if you manage to carry to term, and you have a baby, then I’ll be here to take care of both of you.”

Tears spring to Kade’s eyes, and he squeezes Tallin’s hand tightly. “Thank you,” he whispers. “That…means a lot.”

Tallin doesn’t have to be told that his parents are probably not thrilled with the situation… And then the bottom drops out of his stomach. _Kade’s parents_. How much do they know?

“Your fa – Um, Bruce. When I spoke to him at the party, he didn’t mention anything about you being pregnant,” Tali ventures. “And he didn’t seem… Well, what I mean is…”

“They don’t know it was you.” Kade smiles, that knowing expression that’s too-wise for his face. “I told them that it was a boy from school I experimented with, and that it was only the once.” He tightens his fingers around Tallin’s hand. “But…it was definitely you. I’ve never been with anyone else. I’ve never wanted to.”

Tali brings Kade’s hand up to his mouth and kisses the palm tenderly. “It’s my fault,” he murmurs, apologetic. “I should have worn a condom.”

Kade snorts. “Honestly, I know that I should be wishing we had chosen to use condoms, but I don’t care. I’m kind of glad we didn’t, even if it means I’m here now.”

 

* * *

 

Tallin spends his weeks in the state senate, anxious and distracted, and his weekends in Rhode Island. He’s relieved when there’s a recess and he can get a hotel room, although he rarely sees the inside of it after he checks in, all his time spent in Kade’s hospital room, even to the point of falling asleep in the chair more than once.

He’s just woken up with a start and decided he needs a cup of coffee from the cafeteria when Kade’s doctor, a statuesque brunette that he might have found attractive if the boy in that room didn’t have his full attention, stops him in the hallway.

“It’s good to see you here,” she says gently. “His parents have only visited once, and you’re the only other company he gets. He’s a bit of a solitary young man anyway, but I know he’s glad to see you. He looks forward to your visits.”

“He’s – a very special young man,” Tallin says, cautious of saying too much.

“I… wanted to mention something to you,” she says hesitantly. “While I don’t officially know any details about the other party to the conception, and I wouldn’t officially condone anything if I did, considering his age…” She takes a breath, and Tali braces himself. “Whoever impregnated him may have saved his life.”

“…I’m sorry?” Tali says after a moment. “Sorry, I just mean…”

She nods, understanding. “His doctor in Connecticut was not comfortable addressing the realities of Kade’s body and did not monitor him as thoroughly as he should have. Therefore he missed all the warning signs that Kade’s ovary and uterus were functional. He was not aware of the signs leading up to Kade’s first ovulation. If Kade had not experienced intercourse—and despite what he says, it’s unlikely that only one instance of intercourse would have impregnated him, given the challenges—and become fertilized, he would have menstruated. However, his body would have had no way of expelling the tissue and fluid, just as he has no way of naturally giving birth, should he carry to term. It would have become toxic and caused an infection. Since no one was watching for it, it probably would have killed him.”

Tali can’t help looking over his shoulder into the room at Kade sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed, only a small swelling under the covers betraying his current state, the child he’s growing within himself. The child that he and Tallin created together. The pregnancy, the doctor is telling him, that may have saved Kade’s life. He feels overwhelmed with the idea of how close he came to losing Kade, theoretically. What if they hadn’t been attracted to each other? What if they had never slept together? What if Tallin had insisted on using a condom?

He feels a little guilty that he’s being let off the hook for what he considers irresponsible behavior, but at the same time, he’s grateful that something good came of it. The young man lying there still exists, and Tali is starting to realize how empty the world would feel if he didn’t.

“Thank you for telling me,” he says quietly to the doctor. “And thank you for taking such good care of him.”

“Of course.” She pats him on the shoulder. “I won’t keep you from your coffee any longer.”

He takes his time in the cafeteria, drinks a whole cup of coffee while watching the sun come up, before he pours another and takes it with him back to Kade’s room, loath to be away from him for too long. Especially now that he’s preoccupied with all the ways it could have gone wrong, all the variables that had to fall into place for Kade to be pregnant and alive.

When he gets back to the room, Kade is sitting up against the pillows, blinking sleepily.

“You’re still here,” he says with a tiny smile. “I thought maybe you’d gone home, or at least to the hotel.”

“No, no.” Tallin sets his coffee on the table next to the chair that’s becoming his permanent home. “Both of those are too far away from you.”

Kade blushes, smiling shyly, and Tallin leans in to kiss his forehead before he sits.

“How are you feeling this morning?” Tali checks, blowing steam away from the second cup of coffee just to have something to do.

“Fine,” Kade says with a little shrug. “Kind of bored.” He glances at the doorway like he’s checking to make sure there’s not a nurse or doctor right around the corner. “Also… kind of itchy.”

“Itchy?” Tali is right there, ready to scratch Kade’s back or whatever else it is that’s causing distress, and Kade laughs, embarrassed.

“Ah, you know.  Those pregnancy hormones are pretty famous for the cravings they cause, both food and…otherwise.”

“Oh.” The full meaning of Kade’s words sinks in, and Tali blushes. “ _Oh._ ”

“I don’t expect that it’s anything you’ll be able to help me with,” Kade admits, “although I wish it were. I miss being together like that.”

Tallin remembers the conversation with the doctor that morning, and he wonders if they might be able to get away with _something_. Maybe not full-on intercourse, but maybe enough to give Kade some relief. He doesn’t think she’d tell on them.

“You know,” Tali says slowly, “I could help you to the bathroom if you need to go.”

“I don’t…” Kade pauses, then narrows his eyes at Tallin as he understands what Tali’s hinting at. _Clever boy_. “I don’t _usually_ need help,” he says, redirecting. “But I might this time. If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Tali says. “I’ll just let them know that you’re going to be taking off your heart monitor for a moment to go to the bathroom.”

The nurse at the nurse’s station gives them the all-clear with just a reminder to hook Kade back up when he’s finished, and Tallin helps him climb out of bed. He’s allowed to go on regular walks around the ward, as long as he doesn’t strain himself too much, but Tali can tell just by looking at him that the weeks of enforced bed rest are affecting him in more ways than one. Maybe the pregnancy, too.

“I’m surprised you thought of this,” Kade admits as they shuffle into the bathroom together, Tallin carefully clicking the door shut behind them. Kade goes up on his toes to slip his arms around Tallin’s neck, the gentle swell of his belly between them, and Tali wraps his arms around the exaggerated sway of that lower back that he’s so familiar with. “But I’m glad you did.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Tali admits as he leans down for a soft kiss. It’s the first time they’ve been able to have contact like this since the day he dropped Kade off at his bedroom, and it feels like heaven for their lips to be touching again, their tongues eager to find one another. Kade tilts his head hungrily, his fingers curling in Tallin’s hair, and Tali reaches down between them. His hand encounters the baby bump first, and he takes a moment to caress it, admiring it for the miracle it is, before continuing down underneath to where Kade is hardening under his hospital gown.

“Do you think anyone would notice if you bent me over the sink and fucked me?” Kade asks almost desperately as Tali’s hands find his cock under the swell of his belly.

“I think it would eventually be noticed, yes,” Tali says, regretful. “But I can still give you some relief, even if I can’t be inside you just yet.” He pauses and bends down to kiss Kade’s belly softly. “I also don’t want to risk…the baby. We don’t know how things will go.”

Kade smiles at him tenderly, emotion in his eyes. “It means a lot to me that you care about the baby,” he says softly, and Tallin kneels down in front of him, both hands on Kade’s belly, and kisses it again.

“Of course I care about the baby,” he says roughly. “I care about _you_. You want to keep the baby, and we made it together. Of course I’m going to take care of both of you.”

Kade twines his fingers in Tallin’s hair and smiles down at him beatifically. “Right now, you’d better take care of us by getting me off before the nurses come looking for us,” he giggles, and Tali grins as he pushes Kade’s hospital gown up.

He isn’t far enough along for his belly to hang down very low yet, the bump still small and firm, but his cock is still almost hidden, small as it is. Tallin had assumed that maybe Kade was just on the smaller side, or maybe it was because he was young, but now he wonders if it’s a side effect of the genetic makeup that allowed him to become pregnant.

“Do you want to sit down?” Tallin offers. “Or lie down? I can put a towel down on the floor…”

“It’s sort of a relief to be standing,” Kade admits. “What if I lean against the wall?”

Tallin nods. “Sure. Are you comfortable putting one of your legs over my shoulder? It might make it easier.”

Between the two of them, they get him arranged where he can hold onto the towel rack with one hand, the other braced on top of Tallin’s head, balancing on one foot with the other dangling over Tali’s back. As Tali ducks in to wrap his lips around Kade’s cock, already half-hard, Kade hums in contentment.

“I’m almost sad they’re taking my uterus out after the baby comes,” Kade admits quietly, his fingers playing gently in Tali’s hair. “I know it’s dangerous, but I didn’t know I was getting pregnant last time. I’d really love for you to fuck me again when we both knew you were knocking me up.”

Tali hums around Kade’s cock, a laugh and a question all in one, and Kade’s hips twitch as the sensation makes him gasp.

“I’d have a dozen of your babies if I could,” he murmurs. “All of them conceived the moment you could get me pregnant again. Just your little housewife, always full of your children, until our house was overrun with them.”

Tali pulls back from Kade’s cock and looks up at him, still jacking him lightly with one hand. “You like being pregnant that much?” he asks, a little surprised, and Kade smiles down at him like a saint, like a very un-virgin Madonna, no less miraculous.

“I like that you got me pregnant,” he says, a small correction. “And I wish you could do it again.”

Tali can’t help but press a gentle kiss to the small swell of Kade’s belly, amazed again at the impossibility of it, and he admits softly, “So do I.” He kisses the warm, tight skin again. “But I’d rather have you, alive and safe, than more babies. So we’ll do what they say.”

“We’ll have to be content with this one,” Kade murmurs, “and the memories of how it was made.” He grins. “The doctor says it probably wasn’t the first time, but we had sex so many times that week, it’s impossible to know which one it was. I like to think maybe it was the time you had me on the table for breakfast.”

Tallin can’t hold back a quiet groan at the memory, but he knows they can’t stay in the bathroom too long. The nurses will be watching for Kade’s monitor to come back online soon. He ducks back to his task of sucking Kade to orgasm, content to let the boy work himself up with memories of their past lovemaking.

“Wouldn’t it be ironic if it was the night in Mystic? The only time we used a condom?” Kade laughs. “They’re not a hundred percent effective, you know. It would be hilarious if that’s actually the time it took, you pounding me against the wall, your belt jingling…” Kade breaks off in his recitation to gasp, a little moan as his hips tremble in response to Tallin’s tongue. “I think about that night a lot,” he admits breathlessly. “How we said we wouldn’t stop seeing each other. I was so afraid that I might have ruined it all by getting pregnant, but here you are…”

Kade’s slender fingers twist into his hair, and he hums lovingly around the cock in his mouth, reassuring. _Here I am, on my knees, worshipping you and our miracle child._ It’s really starting to hit him now, with the baby bump resting gently against his head while he sucks Kade off, what they accomplished. What they did. And, according to Kade’s doctor, how close he came to losing this amazing young man.

“Won’t be long now,” Kade breathes, trembling. “I’ve been so sensitive…”

Right on cue, the hard cock in Tali’s mouth jerks, spurting warmly across Tali’s tongue. He sucks softly, swallowing it all down, thrilling at the familiar taste. Like Kade, he’s missed their intimacy more than he thought he would. More than he anticipated when he assured the boy they could continue their relationship in secret. How could he ever have thought that he could endure quick, stolen fucks once every few months after he’d known the glory of sleeping curled around each other, just to wake and take hours making love at their leisure?

He lets Kade push him away gently when the stimulation is too much, and he smiles up at Kade’s flushed, angelic face with a twist in his stomach. With a baby, now, he’s going to have to do some reconfiguring. There’s no way he’s going to make Kade raise a child by himself in loneliness and shame, not when he’s the child’s father. No, Kade and the baby are both his to care for and nurture and love. He’s just got to figure out how to make it happen.

 

***

 

Kade is six months pregnant and heavy, so heavy, with Tallin’s baby when he reaches out late one evening, past midnight, and rests his hand on Tali’s sleeve.

Only half-dozing to start with, Tali jerks awake with a start, blurting, “What’s wrong?” before he even opens his eyes, and Kade smiles fondly at him, curling his fingers around Tali’s hand.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he says softly, soothingly. “Well. Nothing’s _bad_.” Tali blinks at him like an owl, the words not making sense.

“Something’s wrong that’s not bad?” he tries, when his brain sorts it out, and Kade nods.

“I’m… Remember how the hormones make me…want things?” he ventures, shy, biting his lip. “I talked to the doctor. I told her about it, and asked what type of relief would be safe and appropriate. Specifically I asked her about… penetration.”

Tali clears his throat against a sudden rasp, a simultaneous twist of anxiety in his stomach and twinge of arousal in his loins. “Did you – Were you specific?” he asks delicately.  He knows she suspects the nature of his relationship with Kade, and he also knows that she’s using plausible deniability as a shield to protect all three of them.

“No, I mentioned using toys to stimulate myself,” Kade assures him. “I don’t think she’d report us, but I didn’t want to take a chance.”

Tali relaxes a little, the throb in his crotch taking precedence now that he knows he isn’t about to be in very big trouble. “And what did she tell you?”

He has to admit, to himself at least, that he’s hoping she told Kade he can get fucked within an inch of his life, because it’s been six months since Tallin’s had anything more than a quick session with his own hand in the shower, and the growing swell of Kade’s abdomen has been reminding him daily of how they got him that way.

Kade smiles, eyes sparkling. “She said as long as it’s not too vigorous, and as long as I don’t use too large of a toy, and as long as it’s not a daily occurrence, I should be fine.” He bites his lip. “So I’ve been waiting, saving it, because I know we probably won’t get to very often.  But tonight… Tonight I want you so badly that I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Tallin nods, wetting his lips, his pulse already tripping over ideas of how it will feel to be inside this beautiful boy again while their child grows in his belly. “We’ll have to be careful,” he cautions Kade. “It’s late at night, but they’re still monitoring you. And she’s turning a blind eye now, but…”

“I know,” Kade admits. “And I’ve thought about it. I’m going to ask to take a shower. We’ll turn the shower on, and you can fuck me, and then we can both get cleaned up before we come back out here.” Kade’s eyes are bright in the dim, nighttime glow of the hospital room, and Tallin’s cock is hardening by the second. He has a feeling bathrooms are going to start giving him a pavlovian reaction if this keeps up.

“All right,” he agrees. “That sounds like a solid plan.” And that’s his Kade, his clever boy, always one jump ahead.

Kade pages the nurses’ desk with a plausible story about waking up in a sweat and wanting a shower, although Tallin thinks he could have asked for the moon on a platter and they’d have given it to him. He’s the darling of the wing, as he should be, and they spoil him.

“No, I won’t need any help, thanks,” he says, then puts the little pager back down beside the mattress. He gives Tali a sly, seductive smile, and says, “Except I might need some help getting out of bed.”

“Of course.” Tali leans over to kiss his forehead softly—as much as he’ll allow himself when someone could walk past the door—and slips his arm around Kade’s back to support him as they coax his well-rounded figure out of bed, sliding his feet into warm house slippers before they can touch the cold floor. They pause for a moment for Kade to get his balance, and Tali rubs his belly gently, thoughtfully.

“Have they mentioned anything about when they want to deliver it?” he asks, an Kade shakes his head.

“They’re trying to wait as long as possible, to give her a fighting chance,” he says quietly as they shuffle toward the bathroom, and a little thrill goes through Tallin. _Her_. The gender determination had been very recent, and he still forgets sometimes. They’re having a daughter. “But I think it will be soon. They’ve mentioned they’re worried about me carrying too long.”

And that’s when Tallin knows beyond any shadow of doubt that he loves this boy, because the heat of anticipation fades into worry in an instant.

“Do they think you’re in danger?” he asks, because as much as he’s looking forward to having this baby with Kade, and as much as Kade _wants_ this baby and Tallin wants him to have what he wants, there’s no way Tallin is going to allow them to risk Kade’s life over it. “Toxic shock? Sepsis? Anything like that?”

“They’re monitoring me very carefully,” Kade assures him with what sounds like amusement. “They’ve already warned me that my safety takes priority.”

Tallin relaxes, kissing the top of Kade’s head as he opens the door to the bathroom and ushers him through. “Good. As long as you’re not in danger.”

Well, _immediate_ danger. It’s very clear that Kade’s at risk. Childbearing itself is dangerous—when one’s body is only half made for it, it’s even more so, or so Tallin can only imagine.

The door shuts behind them, and before Tallin can ask how Kade wants to do things, he has an armful of very round, very eager boy, the baby bump pressing against him as Kade leans up for a hard, demanding kiss.

“I don’t think we can do against the wall like in Mystic anymore,” Kade breathes, hand going to his heavy belly. “But I think if I turn around and brace my hands on the towel rack, you could take me from behind.”

There’s something about hearing him say it, already breathless and aroused but still so matter of fact, that makes Tallin want him so much he can barely stand it. He’s already half-hard with the knowledge that he’s going to be inside Kade in a moment—it’s been so long, _so long_ , and Kade’s carrying _his child_ that they made in exactly this way—but there’s also something deeper there, some resonating need to always be with him. This perfect boy, somehow his match in every way.

“I think we could do that,” he says instead, his mind already dancing with the question of whether Kade would want to wear a wedding dress if they were married and how beautiful he’d look in it.

Kade smiles at him, reaching between Tali’s legs to palm at the growing hardness there, and licks his lips with an expression that stirs Tali’s blood. “I wish I could go down on my knees and taste you,” Kade whispers with a wry smile, “but I’m afraid I couldn’t get back up. I miss the taste of you, though.”

Tali shivers at the admission, the memory of Kade’s talented and clever mouth, his utter devotion. “We’ll put that idea on the shelf for after the baby,” he murmurs with a smile. To tell the truth, he isn’t sure how Kade’s body will be affected by the birth, and he knows it will probably take him a couple of weeks to stop treating the boy like spun glass.

For now, Kade squeezes him gently but urgently, leaning up to kiss him. Tali catches his hips, holding him steady, before he pushes him back a bit.

“Ready?” he asks Kade softly. “We need to hurry.”

Kade nods, then leans over to turn on the shower, turning the heat up. _Clever, clever boy._ The water will help hide their sounds and provide an excuse for Kade to be in the bathroom for so long. Just a long, leisurely shower. Nothing to see here.

Kade grins at him, then turns to face the wall, tugging his hospital gown up over his cheeks as he does. Tali’s hands shake as he unzips his pants and pushes down his underwear, his cock almost completely hard already. It only takes a couple of strokes and he’s there, so eager to push inside Kade that he can feel the pulse of the need in the base of his spine. But he hesitates; there’s no lube.

“Hold on,” he murmurs, casting around the bathroom for something he can use. Spit will work if there’s no alternative, but something else would work better—ah, there’s a tiny bottle of hand lotion beside the soaps and other toiletries. Thank God hospitals use unscented and dye-free lotions, he thinks, as he squirts some into his palm and slicks himself.

“Tell me if it starts feeling weird,” he murmurs to Kade. “We don’t have regular lube, so I want to be sure you’re not uncomfortable.”

Kade nods, glancing over his shoulder. “I’ll tell you,” he promises.

Tali holds his breath, trying to steady his trembling hand as he lines himself up. He sweeps some lotion over Kade’s hole with his thumb, taking a moment to stroke him into relaxation, to rub a bit of the hand cream into him, and then he rests the head of his cock against Kade’s skin and just stares for a moment. He hadn’t even gotten this good of a look when he’d taken Kade’s virginity. No—when Kade had given it to him, wrapped in a bow and a blue silk teddy on his childhood bed. The moment feels almost as weighted as that one had, but in a different way, and he savors every moment as he slowly, so slowly, presses against the muscle there, gasping when it gives and he’s sinking into familiar, beloved warmth.

He’s gentler than he can ever remember being before, and when Kade tries to wiggle back against him, he catches those little hips and holds them still.

“Shh,” he murmurs, overwhelmed by the most tender feeling he can imagine. “Easy. Don’t want to hurt the baby.”

The groan Kade rewards him with is mostly frustration, but there’s a sweet note of arousal in it as well. Tallin shivers, holding himself back through sheer force of will. He wants to pound into Kade as badly as the boy wants to be pounded, but—they’re never going to get another chance to make a baby together, and Tallin understands sharply why Kade wanted to keep this one.

And anyway, it’s hot as hell to be able to reach around Kade and feel the swell of his belly, to know that there’s a baby inside that they made exactly this way. Maybe it _was_ the time on the table. Maybe one of the many times they’d made love in Tallin’s bed until they were both breathless and sweaty. Maybe the time he’d dozed off still inside Kade. Maybe their last morning together, in Mystic, when Kade had sobbed with pleasure, tears in his eyes, and whispered tender things Tallin hadn’t known how to respond to.

He wishes now he’d responded in kind, wishes he’d told Kade all the ways in which he was so caught up in their affair, their _relationship_. He hadn’t wanted to put pressure on the boy, but he wonders now if it was unfair to withhold his feelings.

“It feels so good to be inside you,” he whispers now as he rocks his hips gently, wanting to give him some part of that. “Like coming home. I missed you so much…”

Kade’s breath catches, and he tilts his head back, long, silky hair brushing his shoulders.

“I missed you too,” he gasps. “Missed feeling you inside me.”

Tallin leans forward just a bit, nestles a kiss between Kade’s shoulder blades, where his hospital gown gapes open to expose his soft skin. “I can’t believe we made a baby together,” he murmurs, keeping his voice low. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

Kade moans softly, letting go of the towel rack with one hand to reach down and rub himself. “I wish we could make another one,” he confesses. “Wish every time you came in me, we’d wonder if it was going to get me pregnant. Every night. Every morning. Until it did.”

Tallin’s hips stutter at Kade’s fantasy, his cock twitching hard against the warm walls around it. God _damn_ , why is that hot? To think of getting Kade pregnant over and over again? He finds himself wishing he’d known it was happening when it happened, wishing he’d known the full weight of what they were doing together, even if he knows he probably wouldn’t have done it if he’d known.

“So do I,” he gasps. “Oh God, so do I.”

He starts thrusting a little faster now, now that it seems like Kade’s body can take it, but he still stays gentle, still doesn’t pound him the way he wants to. He’s not sure their makeshift lube could stand up to the kind of fucking he wants to give Kade, anyway.

Kade whimpers as he picks up speed, head tossed back, and Tallin can just see him biting that lush lower lip of his. He knows that their position right now makes the most sense for their circumstances, but God, at that moment he misses kissing Kade so badly he can taste it.

“Baby,” he murmurs, sliding one hand up Kade’s spine into his hair. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. I can’t wait until we can make love in bed again, so I can kiss you while I’m inside you…”

Kade gasps, his back arching beautifully, taking every stroke like he’s dying for it, like it’s the only thing in the whole world he wants, and Tallin feels something dark and possessive take hold of him. Whatever he thought their relationship might have become before, now he knows that he wants Kade forever. It’s not the time to tell him, though, so he just keeps pushing into that beautiful little body, pulling out slowly, and then doing it again.

The shower has steamed up the room by now, the mirror completely fogged over. He’s starting to feel the prickle of sweat on his spine, and Kade’s hair is growing damp under his palm, and neither of them have cum yet. They can’t keep this up for too much longer or the nurses are going to get suspicious of what’s taking Kade so long in the shower, so Tallin reaches around his narrow hips until he finds Kade’s hard cock, massaging it, tugging at it.

Kade groans, grabbing the towel bar with both hands and dropping his head forward. “Not much longer,” he whispers, and Tallin speeds up a little, putting a little more force behind his thrusts, the way he knows Kade likes it.

Kade has to let go of the towel rack with one hand to cover his mouth, and he goes up on his toes, knees wobbling as he comes, striping Tallin’s hand, dripping onto the tile floor.

“Oh, that’s my sweet boy,” Tali breathes, and he has the brief thought that he should pull out, that it will be harder to hide their activities if they have to worry about cum leaking down Kade’s thighs at any given moment – but just the thought of it is enough to send a shiver through his hips, and he thrusts deep right before he comes, groaning, his head tilted back. “Fuck,” he pants, staying where he is for the moment before gently pulling out.

Kade wobbles a little, and Tali catches him tenderly, brushing sweaty hair out of his face. The boy winces, and a chill of panic cools the endorphins running through Tali after his orgasm, cold even in the steamy bathroom.

“Are you okay?” he asks, trying not to sound as anxious as he feels. “Did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine,” Kade insists, but he sounds breathless, and he’s still frowning, sweat dotting his forehead. “Just – my stomach is cramping, kind of.”

_Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. I should have known better. I shouldn’t have fucked him so hard. I should have—_

“Is it the baby?” he asks, reaching down to rub his stomach gently. What would happen if Kade was having contractions? It’s not like the baby has anywhere to go. It’s not like he could go into labor. Isn’t that the whole point of this hospital observation? Things have been going so well that even though he’d known, academically, what a huge risk this was, he’d gotten complacent. He hadn’t _really_ thought anything bad would happen to Kade or their baby.

“I’m okay,” Kade insists. “It’s going away. It was just for a second, right after I came. I think I just tensed up too much.” He smiles. “I haven’t exactly had a lot of exercise for the past few months, so I’m kind of out of shape.”

“You’re perfect,” Tali murmurs, relief seeping in, though he’s still worried. He wants to call the doctor, but it’s kind of hard to hide what they’ve been doing right now. _I shouldn’t have come inside him._ He kisses Kade’s hairline, still rubbing his belly soothingly. “Feel okay for getting in the shower?”

Maybe once they got him cleaned up, they’d call the doctor and tell her he started having cramps in the shower. No matter how much Kade insists he’s fine, Tali doesn’t want to take the chance.

The shower is a little rushed, both of them aware they’ve already taken a lot of time, and Tali eager to get Kade back in the bed and under doctor supervision. No matter how good it felt to fuck him again, no matter how much they were both craving it, right now he’s wishing they hadn’t taken the risk.

He uses his fingers to make sure Kade’s as clean as they can get him, coaxing the cum out, and Kade whimpers, his cock starting to harden at the accidental stimulation. Tali laughs softly and kisses his temple.

“I’m not going to bring you off again,” he murmurs. “Just in case.”

Kade nods, but he seems a little disappointed. Poor, horny thing.

Once they’ve got Kade toweled off and back in bed, and Tali has wiped up the dribble of Kade’s cum from the bathroom floor, they push the button to call the nurse and let her know that he experienced some cramping in the shower. It’s not a _lie,_ exactly.

The nurse is there in an instant, checking his vitals, feeling his muscles, asking him questions.

“You seem fine,” she tells him. “You’re a little warm, but you were in the shower for a while, and…” She glances into the bathroom, the mirror still fogged around the edges. “You said it was a pretty hot shower, right?”

Kade nods. “Yeah. It felt good.”

Tali has to fight hard not to blush, not to give away that he’s thinking of what else felt good.

“Then it was probably just the heat. But if you have any more cramping now that you’re out here and lying down, call us immediately, okay?”

They both nod, and she leaves him with a gentle pat on his shoulder. Once she’s closed the door behind herself, Kade looks over at him with a grin, reaching for his hand.

“I know you were worried there for a minute,” Kade says, keeping his voice low, “but God, it felt good to have you inside me again. I really wanted to know how it felt to have you fuck me while I was still pregnant, so I’m really glad we did.”

Tali shakes his head, lifting Kade’s hand to brush a kiss across his knuckles. “It was hot, being able to feel how pregnant you are while I was holding your hips,” he admits. “Knowing that we made a baby together while I was inside you.” He shakes his head again, hands trembling a little around Kade’s fingers. “But we can’t take that risk again. If we accidentally triggered contractions or labor…”

Kade nods. “I know.” He squeezes Tali’s hand. “I’m glad we got to do it at least once. It’ll just have to tide me over until after the baby’s born and we can do it again.” He hesitates, glancing up at Tali. “That is. If you still want to, I guess.”

Tali leans in and brushes a kiss over Kade’s lips, soft and tender and lingering. “Baby,” he murmurs, “you don’t have to worry about that. Not for one minute.”

 

* * *

 

Although the “shower incident” turned out to be nothing, it did make Kade’s doctor eager to get him un-pregnant as soon as possible. As soon she determined that the fetus was viable and would stand a chance on its own in an external incubator, they all decide that Kade should go ahead and have the C-section. It’s a little early, but his body isn’t reacting well to the strain and the enforced bed rest, and the she’s worried that the pregnancy might turn toxic, since Kade doesn’t have all the outlets most pregnant people have.

Tallin worries himself sick during the entire surgery, and spares some part of his consciousness to be furious that Kade’s parents didn’t show up at all.

But in the end, Kade is stitched back together and in perfect – if exhausted -- health, and their daughter – their tiny, impossible daughter – is in an incubator with the rest of the preemies.

Tali helps Kade shuffle down the hall to peer into the window late one night as soon as he’s given the all-clear, and they stand there together in the empty hallway, staring at her, emotion welling up in Tallin’s chest.

It’s terrifying, the thought that he’s responsible for that small pink bundle in the ICU as well as, to a certain extent, the young man in his arms who gestated her. But he promised to be there for both of them, and he intends to be.

“She looks just like you,” Kade murmurs after a moment, staring at the scrunched-up little face under a mass of dark hair. So much hair for such a tiny baby. The nurses tell them it will probably all fall out and she’ll grow new hair, but for now, she looks – as Kade put it – like a muppet.

“You think so?” Tali says, tilting his head, and Kade laughs.

“Look at those ears, the way they stick out. That’s a hundred percent you.” He sobers. “People are going to suspect. Especially if you take care of both of us – If she looks as much like you when she gets older as she does now, people are going to have a lot of questions.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Tali promises him, more bravely than he feels. “I meant what I said about being here for both of you.” He kisses the top of Kade’s head tenderly. “I’m not going to leave you to fend for yourself. I love you too much for that.”

Kade stiffens in his arms, and Tali goes still.

“What is it? Are you all right? Do you need to sit down?”

“No, I’m…” Kade’s voice sounds wet, teary, and Tali peers down at him to see him dashing his thumb under his eyes. “I’m just emotional, I’m sorry. I just – I’ve been in love with you for months, maybe since the first time we made love, and I – I wasn’t sure if you – If it was just sex, or – ”

“Oh.” Tali holds him tighter, tucking another kiss into his hair. “I’m so sorry that you were worried about that. I guess I didn’t want to put any pressure on you to… to try to feel the same. It was already…”

“No, it’s all right.” Kade’s smiling now, even though he’s still crying. “I’m just glad…” He takes a deep, steadying breath and looks up at Tali. Even though there’s literally no one else in the hall, he keeps his voice quiet as he murmurs, “For the record, I love you too.”

Tali doesn’t dare kiss his lips, not here, not when a nurse could walk by at any moment, but he does smile, and he does peck a kiss against his forehead.

“Come on,” he says gently. “Let’s walk you back to the bed before you fall down.”

 

* * *

 

What they “figure out,” as Tali put it, is that Tali officially retires from the state senate “to focus on his family life” and his “new daughter.” He refuses to answer questions about the child’s origins, whether she’s adopted or who her mother is, only that he will be raising the child himself.

And in a year or so, when Kade is sixteen and at the age of consent, his parents sign their names on the form that allows him to legally marry Tallin Matheson in a quiet courthouse ceremony. Bruce and Eleanor both voice their vaguely baffled congratulations, and Kade knows that his mother at least suspects the truth of what happened. She never brings it up, though, and Kade is sure that if anyone appreciates the value of avoiding a public scandal, it’s her.

No longer chained to the senate, Tali moves out of Hartford where he and Kade can have a quiet life, untainted by people who might know them and guess that their relationship had begun – by most standards – far too early.

“At least,” Kade says one day as he closes the door to Ada’s nursery where she’s having a nap, “most people won’t assume that you got me pregnant when I was almost fifteen. Or at all, actually.”

Tallin smiles as he wraps his arms around his young husband. “Any regrets?” he murmurs, and Kade shakes his head against Tali’s chest.

“Only that you can’t do it again,” he admits.

Tali laughs, kissing Kade’s temple. “It doesn’t mean we can’t _try_ ,” he flirts, and Kade tilts his head back to grin up at him.

“She’ll probably be asleep for at least an hour. Think that’s enough time for you to fuck me out on the balcony?”

Out on the balcony – where Kade can make as much noise as he wants and they probably won’t wake the baby, and the thick woods around their rural house mean that nobody else is likely to hear him either. _Fuck yes._

“Absolutely.”


End file.
